The Wish That Sent Me Here
by Gred
Summary: *Formerly Harry Potter and the Wish of Magic*Aidan O'Reilly:Muggle who wishes to come to Hogwarts.When his wish is granted,he discovers something special. Chapter18 --> Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Close to the end o' the story, possible sequel, we'll see ;P
1. The Wish

            "What a great book," Aidan O'Reilly mumbled to himself as he set down the copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone he had just finished reading for the third time.  All through the book, Aidan couldn't help but long for a place like Hogwarts where he could get away and, for the most part, be part of the magic of it all._

            Aidan was fourteen, just like Harry, and he also had jet-black hair. Though Aidan didn't live with his evil aunt and uncle, he had been shunted aside by his parents all his life. After escaping into Harry's world for the past week, he more than ever wished he could be taken away by a giant to a magical place. His mother, Teresa, was young and blonde. She was almost always drunk and she often declared Aidan an "accident." Tom, Aidan's father, wasn't much better. He was never home and he could usually be found in a casino.

            Suffice it to say, Aidan stayed away also. When he was seven, Aidan registered himself at elementary school and he applied himself so well that he always got top grades. Aidan also taught himself how to pray. Not one night went by when he didn't drop to his knees to thank the Lord. 

            Not that his efforts were fully rewarded. There was a another problem, because there is always a problem. Aidan was not accepted by anyone. He never had the right clothes because his parents couldn't—and wouldn't—provide for him. He was small for his age which allowed the big kids to beat up on him. It also didn't help being a fourteen year old Harry Potter nut. Nothing went right, except when he was alone. The thing was, he didn't want to be alone, and that's why Aidan liked to escape into Harry Potter's world.

            Aidan settled down for bed that night and said his usual prayers and tucked himself into bed. Instead of dropping right off though, Aidan laid for a while, staring at the sky that was unusually starry. Aidan lived in the city and he wasn't used to seeing an open sky uncompromised by flashy lights. _That meteor shower's tonight, I forgot, he thought to himself__. Everyone must have turned their lights out. _

            And so they had. Suddenly, it happened, like millions of fairy lights raining down to earth. Aidan remembered that once he heard someone say that if you wish on a falling star, it would come true. So Aidan searched the sky looking for the biggest star, concluding that his wish would come true faster if his star were bigger.

            _I wish Harry Potter and his world was real, and that I was a part of it, he is my hero, he thought as he spotted the star. He closed his eyes with all his might, willing himself to believe that it could happen. After five minutes of this and more prayer, Aidan fell asleep._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry Potter lay awake in his tiny bedroom at number four Privet Drive, counting off the minutes until his fifteenth birthday. Harry was a little taller, his eyes a little greener, and his hair a little messier. After last year though, Harry didn't seem to notice any changes, and if he did, he didn't show it. Last year, Cedric died because of him. 

            Harry couldn't be in a worse spot. Nothing seemed to matter to him except the fact that Voldemort was now in power because of him. He could only look forward to his friends' letters that would tell him any news of what was happening in the wizarding world. Nothing was ever good news though.

            Suddenly, Harry saw four post owls, one he recognized as his own, Hedwig, one he knew was Ron's, Pigwidgeon, and two that he didn't know. As they soared through his now-open window, he saw one letter that looked as though it could be from Hagrid, his half-giant friend that was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He tore it open and read:

Dear Harry,

   Happy Birthday, chap. How are you doing? I have your present here in me hut, just keep this letter as a ticket to get it. Ha, Ha, I'm just joking. I'll see you in a month here. Keep your head up.

                                                               Hagird

            Harry smiled to himself. Knowing Hagrid, he probably bought him a dragon named Fuzz and he just couldn't send through owl post. 

            Harry looked to Hedwig, who was hooting loudly to be relieved of her burden. He noticed Hermione's neat penmanship and untied the heavy tin and letter attached to Hedwig's leg. Inside the tin were an assortment of homemade cookies, '_Mione, I hope you're a better cook than Hagrid, Harry thought. He had never tasted anything that Hermione had made, but he had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking._

     Dear Harry,

            Happy Birthday! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope you aren't feeling bad for yourself! Send Hedwig back, I'd love to talk to you.

            Mum and Dad are taking me to Diagon Alley on Friday, I hope I see you and Ron there. I think I may actually get an owl now. Imagine, an owl and a cat!

            I hope you like my cookies (mind you I used a bit of magic to make them taste better). 

            Remember, don't feel bad. I'll see you on Friday (hopefully)!

                                                            All my love,

                                                                      Hermione

          Harry smiled and sampled a chocolate chip cookie. It tasted pretty good, as though it wouldn't have needed magic anyway.

            Next Harry turned to Pigwidgeon who was twittered madly around the room by now. "Shut up, you stupid bird!" Harry hissed as Uncle Vernon gave an almighty snort. Ron had just sent an envelope, no parcel, but Harry wasn't disappointed. Inside was a gift certificate to Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and a letter.

Hey, Harry,

                      Happy Birthday, buddy! Fifteen, how's about that?! Hope you're staying out of those Muggles way, especially the fat one. Who did you say it was? Dave? Derek, DUDLEY! That's it! 

            Mione and I are going to Diagon Alley on Friday, hope to see you there. I hear Florean Fortescue has a new flavor, triple-swirled chocolate marshmallow brownie, or something. You know me and my sweets! Got to have them all! 

            Did you hear? Dad's gotten a raise. Ever since You-Know-Who came back, they keep paying people more. Sometimes they don't even come home because they're working long hours. Dad comes home though. And about that, don't blame yourself! Keep you're head up, Potter! Write your name down and think about who you are. Harry-Freakin'-Potter! See you later!

                                                  Yours in Adventure! Haha!

                                                            Ron

          Harry smiled. The only thing that he hated was that his friends each told him to "keep his head up." _Why must they always worry about me? He thought. Ron's idea was good though. He was Harry Potter and he had no reasons to be upset. Last year he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time._

            Finally, Harry turned to the last owl, which had two letters attached to itself. He immediately noticed the familiar school envelopes, but this year it seemed a little thick. He ripped open carefully, growing ever-more-wary of Uncle Vernon's heavy snoring. Inside was the usual supplies list and letter from Professor McGonagall, but this year there was one more piece of parchment addressed from Albus Dumbledore. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

   Today is your fifteenth Birthday, Congratulations. I hope all is well with you in the Muggle world.

   Tonight i just received notice from the Starkeeper about a highly unusual wish concerning you and our world. Tonight, at precisely eleven-fifteen, Aidan O'Rielly, a Muggle, made a wish to know you and become part of our world.

   I know it is not customary to admit students older than eleven years, but this one boy seems up to the challenge. I have also spoken with the  Ministry of Magic and their Squib Reversal Team is willing to equip young Aidan with magical talent.

   The real reason I'm writing to you Harry is to know how a Muggle such as this would know about you. 

                                       Most Sincerely,

                                                               Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

            Harry furrowed his brow in thought. He had no idea how a Muggle would know about him. The only Muggles that Harry knew where the Dursleys. He pondered that thought for a while until giving up. By that time, Harry was well on his way to a good night's sleep.


	2. Falling Upon A New World

            "Albus, are you sure this is the right course of action to take with this boy?" Professor McGonagall asked. "How do we know he isn't a spy or something? What with the current circumstances with You-Know-Who, it may not even be safe for him if he's not a spy."

            "Minerva, this boy wished for it. Now I don't know how he found out about Harry, but I think he should have the chance to know if he wants this or not. The boy's almost fifteen after all," Professor Dumbledore replied, a wise look in his twinkling light blue gaze. "Perhaps we could send him here for a year, but it would only be a dream. A dream where he would be here physically, no doubt, but he could decide at the end to make it a reality. We could speed up time without making it seem that way, but the Muggle world would only notice one night pass. Of course I would have to clear it with the Ministry o—"

            "Albus, think about it. What if he chooses to remain a Muggle at the end? He could go blabbing our secret to the entire world."

            "I don't think that will happen though, Minerva. The boy is highly mistreated. I'm sure if he decides to stay here at Hogwarts, we can find him a permanent home."

            Professor McGonagall shuffled nervously in her seat. Obviously she thought the idea was ludicrous, but Professor Dumbledore usually knew what he was talking about. "I suppose if he chooses against this in the end, he will only think it a dream."

            "Thank you for your support, Minerva."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan woke up the morning after the wish. He seemed comfortable and wondered to himself how that could be. His eyes were still closed and his lumpy bed didn't seem too lumpy anymore. In fact, when he opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in his bed at all…or his room, for that matter. 

            The disgusting yellow sheets that once covered his previous bed had been replaced with soft, satin sheets of deep crimson. The fine oak finish of the comfortable bed went well with the now-huge room painted hunter green. There were strange gizmos whirring throughout the room and the posters and ornaments that decorated it matched Aidan's personality so well that it seemed that he might have been there all along.

            Still shocked, Aidan crept downstairs (which were not part of his old house either) and listened for any clue of where he was. As he neared the bottom steps, he peered out the window to see outside. The houses outside were just as big as the house he was in seemed to be. Finally he did hear voices coming from behind him.

            He followed the voices to the kitchen which looked as though it was big enough to accommodate twenty people for dinner. Inside he saw two very nice looking people chatting over a mug of coffee. They were definitely not his parents. The woman looked up. "Well hello, sleepy-head. You slept so long, I was just about to go get you up," she said with a smile.

            "Um, who are you?" he asked, extremely confused. The woman's expression suddenly changed to concern.

            "Aidan, are you okay, honey? I'm your mother, Jennifer O'Reilly."

            Aidan was completely dazed. _This is all a dream, he thought. __This is all a dream, it isn't real._

            "Aidan, are you okay, son?" the man ventured, the same concerned look on his face. "Did you hit your head or something?"

            "Um, no I don't think so. Who are you?" Aidan asked again.

            "I'm Sam, your dad. Are you sure you don't need to see the medi-witch or anything? You know she lives just down the street."

            Medi-witch? This small word threw him for a loop. Witch. The wish! Could this possibly not be a dream?

            Aidan tried to sound as normal as he could without knowing his two alleged parents. "No, I'm fine, Dad," the last word came out hard like he had never used it before. "Do we have a photo album, or a family tree or something?"

            "Of course, son. It's in the library. Can you remember where that is?" Sam asked with a shadow of his previous look of concern.

            "Sure, I'll just go change first." He needed an excuse to explore the path to his new bedroom so he would be able to find the library. Library. They had a library. 

            As he studied the path to his bedroom, he found a rather large room with books from floor to ceiling. Aidan pinched himself just to know that it wasn't a dream, it hurt so he decided that he should go change. _My gawd, this is real. How can this be real? He thought._

~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was Friday and Harry had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon had finally (after days of begging) agreed to take Harry to London, but only because he had to buy a present for Petunia for their anniversary. As he stepped inside the shabby old building only visible to the wizard eye, he saw the wizened old bartender, Tom. Tom gave Harry a warm smile and pointed to the back door. "Diagon Alley, Harry?" he asked.

            "Yea, I have to get my school things." Just then, Harry saw a flash of flaming red hair come from near the stairs. He immediately knew who it was. "Ron!"

            It was indeed Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. "Harry! I knew I'd find you here. You usually come this way don't you?"

            "Yea, I don't have Floo Powder after all."

            "Onto Diagon Alley then? Hermione's already there, I just came in here to see if you got here yet."

            "Okay, let's go."

            Harry quickly led the way out of the back door and touched the brick that would reveal the gateway to Diagon Alley. Suddenly, in a flood of light, the passage was revealed and Harry stepped into the wizarding world once again. Harry had become quite used to Diagon Alley by now since he had spent the last two whole weeks of summer there before third year. His favorite shop by far was Quality Quidditch Supplies, which sold Quidditch robes, broomsticks, servicing kits and the four balls involved in the game. 

            Memories flooded into Harry's head of summers past, when he was worry free. Voldemort had been too weak to fear and nothing else seemed to scare him. Harry had walked down the alley so many times without a care in the world, buying ice cream sundaes from Florean Flortescue, admiring expensive brooms in shop windows, replenishing school supplies. But now, Voldemort was back and Harry wasn't as scared as he thought he would be, but scared nonetheless.

            "There you are Harry! I've been waiting for you to write, it's been _ages!" Hermione said when she spotted the two coming from the Leaky Cauldron._

            "Oh I know, but you know Uncle Vernon," Harry lied. The fact was that he was too upset to write to his friends.

            "Really? I thought he was too scared of you?" Hermione asked, being the smart witch she was.

            "Let's shop, shall we?" Harry said, ending the conversation. 

            The next two hours were filled with school and window shopping. Hermione got a lovely owl she named Charminia at Eelyops Owl Emporium while Harry bought himself a fine set of Quidditch training devices. His favorite was the snitch simulator. _Have your own Seeker training sessions in the privacy of your own room! After all their shopping needs were complete, Ron, who was getting restless said, "Florean Fortescue's anyone?"_

            As the three made their way to the ice cream shop, Hermione, who had still not stopped badgering Harry, badgered on. "Harry, will you please tell me why you haven't written at all? I've been really worried, you know."

            "'Mione, it's no big deal. I just haven't felt up to it. Dudley sat on me," he answered coolly, but the clever witch saw right past him.

            "Harry, you may be taking this whole situation in stride, but this is big. You-Know-Who's back in power! You can't joke about this, for all I knew you were dead! Stop with the sarcasm, okay? We all have to communicate a little better now. No secrets," Hermione said, tears now streaming down her face. Harry could see that she really was worried about him.

            "Okay, Hermione, I'm sorry. I just haven't had a good summer, alright?" That seemed to cheer her up a bit and they continued down the alleyway. The rest of the walk was generally quiet and gave Harry more time to think about the strange letter he had received about the wish from Dumbledore on his birthday. A fifteen-year-old Muggle convert? It sounded even more odd when he put it in those terms.

            Harry and Ron seated themselves at a table outside of the shop immediately, leaving Hermione to go inside and order the ice cream. As the shop bell tinkled when she went through the doorway, the boys could unmistakably hear her mutter "Boys." Harry took this opportunity to fill Ron in on the strange events of his birthday.

            "Really? Dumbledore actually did that?" Ron said after Harry finished. "Where's he going to get magic and learn to use it? He's fifteen. And how'd he find out about you? You don't suppose Colin Creevey—"

            "No. The boy's thick, but not that thick," Harry said finally. Colin wasn't that much of a bother to go blabbing the most protected secret of the entire wizarding world—the fact that it even existed. "No, I reckon there's another way. Just, how?"

            "That's the problem, I guess." Then they heard the tinkling of the shop bell again which told them that Hermione was back.

            "What's a problem?" she asked. For the next fifteen minutes Harry filled Hermione in on the conversation. By the end, Hermione was dripping ice cream down her front. "Oh, Harry! That could be Dark activity, that could! Maybe he got information from a Death Eater or something!"

            Harry pondered that for a second then decided it couldn't be true. "If a Death Eater wanted to get near me, he would hire a fully-trained wizard."

            "If he just wanted information, he could hire an unsuspecting person to relay it to him without even their own knowledge!" Hermione countered.

            "True, but I don't think that's the case here. I just think he fell upon this world somehow and liked it better than the Muggle world, and, let's face it, who wouldn't?"

            "I suppose," Hermione sighed. 


	3. Fudge

            Harry was having a great time at Diagon Alley with his friends, but Uncle Vernon had warned him to be at the door of the Leaky Cauldron by five o'clock sharp. "Boy, if I have to step a foot inside that freak-place to get you, you'll regret the day you were born," he had said with a snarl. Harry really considered staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school began, after all, he doubted Uncle Vernon would wait for him anyway, but in the end, he decided that it was safer to stay at the Dursley's, at least until Dumbledore gave him the permission to stay elsewhere.

            So at four-forty-five, Harry trudged his way back up the alley to the Leaky Cauldron, weighed down by the amount of packages and bags he had gathered throughout the day. As he stepped into the streets of Muggle London, he spotted Uncle Vernon's new company car parked in the lot across the street. Harry was glad that he was fast for his size so he could sprint through the pouring rain without getting too wet. Nonetheless, Uncle Vernon grimaced as he plopped onto the leather seat in the back with a great _splosh__! "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to buy an umbrella when it's raining?" he growled._

            "Sorry, sir, I'll think about the next time I'm at Diagon Alley," Harry answered coolly, rubbing is soaked rear even more into the seat.

            "What have I told you about mentioning that—that _freak place around here!?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, purpling in the face._

            "Sorry, sir."

            "Too right, you are."

            "You know you have to bring me to King's Cross at the beginning of term if I don't go to Weasley's."

            "I don't have to do anything, with that attitude. I promised when I brought you in that we would stamp that rubbish out of you," Uncle Vernon muttered. "Now we bring you this way and that so you can learn more of it. You better be aware of how good we are to you."

            "Yes, sir, but if you want me to stay, I understand. I mean, if Voldemort is looking for me, he'll kill you as well when he finds me."

            "Alright! I'll bring you to the station! Now be quiet! I'm listening to NPR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Holy crap, it's just as I imagined it! Aidan mused as he stepped into Diagon Alley with Jennifer and Sam. The full blow of the wish had finally faded and Aidan was on his way to acceptance. And there weren't many things that kept him from persuasion. Anything was better than what he had._

            The day that it happened, the day that Aidan was transported to the magical place, he found out more about his new self than he would ever need to know.

            Aidan was adopted by Samuel and Jennifer O'Reilly. Under his name on the family tree was a blank space by the words **Adoption Date. Aidan was puzzled but decided to ask later. When he went upstairs after memorizing the family tree, he found a small leather-bound book. He opened it up to find his handwriting scrawled across the parchment, but these words were not his own. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was my birthday, but what a birthday it was. I haven't seen any of my friends for a while since my parents moved us here over the summer. They gave me this book to record my thoughts. Well, I haven't had a great time, though this does bring a huge burden off my chest. I like the neighborhood we live in but I don't know anyone. I just wish things could be the same. Now I have to start my social life over at some school named Hogwarts. Gosh! I hope the school is nothing like the name suggests._

_  I heard that Harry Potter goes to this school though, and he's pretty famous. Maybe if one of the most famous kids in the wizarding world can learn something there it's not too bad._

_  I really want to fit in though. I hope I do. Maybe I'll make friends with Harry. I don't know, I just want to do something good for once._

_            He was amazed in a relieved sort of way. At least he didn't have to go to school there and pretend like he knew the people there. He could start new. His whole life could be different._

            And now, Aidan was in Diagon Alley. He wanted most to go into Ollivander's but he reminded himself that if he was fifteen and if he had already supposedly attended another school, he would undoubtedly already own a wand. 

            So Sam and Jennifer led Aidan to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop to be fitted for his school robes and perhaps pick up dress robes. 

            For an hour he stood, waiting for Madame Malkin to finish measuring. The wait was most uncomfortable, standing on a stool without moving. Aidan was most appreciative when Madame Malkin pronounced him done and he could select his dress robes. He finally settled on dark blue robes with silver lining, they matched his blue eyes. He couldn't wait to wear his robes at home either. They looked far better than the Muggle clothing he had to endure his whole life.

            Next stop was Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop. Aidan needed the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; The Monster Book of Monsters; Unfogging the Future; and a number of other select titles. The bookkeeper was rather jumpy when Aidan asked for a __Monster Book but the trip was nonetheless enjoyable._

            The rest of the outing was filled with retrieving potions supplies and slurping ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. Aidan had never had a more wonderful time in his life, and he couldn't have had it with two nicer people. The wish was the best thing that had ever happened to him. All he needed was a little more research on his magic-self to be ready for what would come next.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ "Albus, how do you expect a fifteen-year-old to pick up magic so quick? He's a born Muggle. No magical talent until we got him situated with the Squib Reversal Team," Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic argued. "If the rumor of Voldemort's return is true, we should not even think about fulfilling this boy's wish. He'll be in danger as well as the rest of us."_

"Cornelius, we are all in danger. Muggles, perhaps, more so than wizards. As long as he is present at this school, he is very safe," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling. 

"Albus, I am sure you are aware that some of us at the Ministry do not quite agree with your methods?"

"I'm quite aware of that, Minister. Have I failed you before?"

"Diggory," Fudge mumbled.

"I'm sure you are aware, Cornelius, that _I did not turn the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey?"_

"I know that Dumbledore, but, that Moody—I mean the bloke who pretended to be Moody—you hired him."

"Lord Voldemort is a clever character, perhaps the most brilliant student to ever step foot in this school, therefore I say that far more talented wizards than me would have made the same mistake." There was a sort of finality in Dumbledore's voice that told Fudge that he was wrong. "As I said to you not too long ago, you will have your methods and I will have mine. I will act on what I feel is best and this is what I feel is best. I believe he has already been transferred to the home of Sam and Jennifer O'Reilly in Essex?"

"Yes."

"Very well, he will do fine. I assure you, Cornelius, I have gone to great lengths to protect this school."   

"Dumbledore, if anything should go wrong at all, if one hair on that boy's head is hurt, I will have no choice but to sack you."        

"I see. Have a nice holiday, Cornelius." With that, Fudge turned on his heel, replaced his lime-green bowler on his head and walked swiftly from Dumbledore's office without a second glance.


	4. The Burrow

Thanks for my one review~!! I'm not a total failure WhooHoo!  Chapter Four, here I come!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry was ecstatic. The letter had finally come from Dumbledore saying that he could stay at Weasley's. Even the Dursleys thought he was acting odder than normal and they thought he was very odd.

            "What are you so happy about, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled.

            "I'm going to stay at Weasley's house tomorrow," he answered calmly. 

            "Oh, you are?" Uncle Vernon asked, his tone slightly amused. "I don't believe you have asked me or your aunt yet, have you?"

            "No, I haven't, but it doesn't matter, they'll come to get me anyway. All they have to do is drop a couple Ton-Tongue Toffees to distract Dudley and I'm on my way."

            "Boy, you better watch your tongue!"

            "And you better watch Dudley's…"

            "FINE!"

            Harry loved making the vein on Uncle Vernon's forehead bulge, especially when he knew that Vernon couldn't lock him in the cupboard under the stairs without the Weasley's blasting apart the living room. He nearly skipped to his room to pack his trunk.

            When Harry got to his room, the thoughts in the back of his head came rushing toward the front. His thoughts, of course, were of Voldemort.

            Would he be as safe as possible at the Weasley's? Voldemort was in full power after all. He didn't even have his mother's protection anymore because his blood ran through Voldemort now also. _Don't be stupid, his head told him. __Dumbledore would have done everything possible to protect the Burrow. The Weasley's are great wizards, you'll be fine._

            The Weasley's arrived the next day in a nice-looking Ministry car. After last year's fireplace fiasco, they no doubt wanted to make a better impression (and save the Dursleys money fixing up the living room!). Vernon was aghast at the quality of the cars and was obviously quite jealous.

            Mr. Weasley got out of the car first. His wizard's robes were shabby and he looked tired himself, yet he greeted Harry with a smile. "Hello, Harry!"

            "Hi, Mr. Weasley. I like the car," Harry responded with a smile. Mr. Weasley grinned. "Don't tell them where it came from," Harry muttered under his breath, indicating to his relatives. "They're jealous, I can tell."

            "Okay." After he politely greeted Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia he headed inside to grab Harry's trunk.

            Next came Ron, then Ginny. "Hi, Harry!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Ginny, Harry noticed, was quite a bit taller than when he had seen her last and her gorgeous red hair was longer, cascading in delicate waves down her back. Ron was taller, leaner, and frecklier than Harry had ever seen him.

            "Hi, Ron. Hi, Ginny," Harry answered, beaming. 

            "How's it going here?" Ron muttered.

            "Same old, same old…" 

            "Finally Dumbledore's letting you come. I thought he'd make you stay here all summer. Mum can't wait, of course. She just loves it when you're over."

            "I'm so glad. I didn't think I would be able to take it here much longer, anyways." Meanwhile, the Dursleys were edging back toward the house, Dudley clutching his bottom and making sure not to pick up anything. "He's scared of the toffees," Harry explained.

            "Only that? Well, I have some Canary Creams he may not mind," Ron smiled mischievously.

            "Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Relax, Gin. I was just kidding!" Ron said innocently, raising his hands in the air.

            "That's what he always says," Ginny explained to Harry. "He's been turning into Fred and George all summer, I swear, it's horrible!"

            Ron gave an "I'm up to no good but I won't tell you" smile and gestured toward the car. "Shall we?"

            "Of course," Harry answered in the same mischievous fashion. "Bye!" he shouted over his shoulder. The Dursleys rushed into the house and shut the door. 

            "They seemed pretty keen to get away, eh?" Ginny mused

            "Ginny, you have a lot to learn about my 'family.'" Ginny laughed

            "I guess I do."

            The car ride was much like the one Harry had taken before third year to King's Cross Station. The Ministry car seemed to be able to fit through the tiniest cracks between buildings and jumped several cars ahead to "beat the traffic." They arrived at the Burrow in no time.

            The Burrow was better than Harry had ever remembered it. There seemed to be a few new additions to the house including a room right above Ron's at the top. _Maybe they used the raise to add a few new improvements, Harry thought. As he stepped into the tiny kitchen, he was suddenly hit with a wave of heat. Not only were about fifteen witches and wizards were crowded into the small room but four or five large soup pans were heating over a roaring fire. "Did I tell you?" Ron mumbled. "We are sort of acting as a shelter for the wizards who've lost their homes and families from the Death Eaters. That's what the extra rooms are for."_

            "That's fine," Harry replied.

            "Stand back! STAND BACK!" suddenly rang through the kitchen. It was the voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Please, gentlemen. Form a _line." The wizards in the kitchen organized themselves and a very hassled-looking Mrs. Weasley immerged._

            "Let's get out of here," Ron whispered. "We go through this every day. It's not real pretty. You'd think that they'd learn not to cross Molly Weasley." Harry laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "_Wingardium Leviosa!" Aidan whispered for the thousandth time. For weeks he had been teaching himself spells, charms, hexes and jinxes. He had gone through several spell books in his room and he had finally mastered the Unlocking Charm, the Summoning Charm, the Jelly-Legs Jinx, levitation, Furnunculus Curse, the __Lumos spell, and Cheering Charms. Now he was reviewing, doing all he could to prepare for Hogwarts. _

            It was about midnight and Aidan was lying under his propped-up sheets with nothing but his wand (swishy, made of willow, 9 ½ inches) and a feather. It was fascinating to make things fly. He would practice this charm most, watching the feather zoom across the room until he fell asleep.

            Aidan loved being a wizard. He loved saying words and believing something so much to make it happen. At least it gave him something to believe in.

            Sam and Jennifer were the nicest adults he had ever met. Sam was transferred to England with the Ministry last year. He worked in the Department of International Cooperation. He loved his job, though he was a bit paranoid about Voldemort. Jennifer was a stay-at-home mom. The strangest thing though, Aidan thought, was that they acted like he was always there, that he didn't just show up a couple weeks ago. Though the change was nice, it creeped him out a bit. 

            As much as Aidan loved levitation, he decided to get to bed tonight. Tomorrow would be the trip to Hogwarts and he needed all his energy. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the nerves squirming around and he could have almost sworn that they were worms. He just had to fit in here. He didn't know what else he could do if he didn't. He didn't even know how he got where he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sam, when are we going to tell him? Is he ever going to know?" Jennifer O'Reilly whispered to her husband after Aidan had gone to bed.

            "Jen, Dumbledore will let him know when it is time."

            "But he's been acting so normal like he's been here all along."

            "So are we. There's nothing to worry about. As long as we love him and are true parents to Aidan, that's all that matters."           

            "I guess you're right. It's amazing though, isn't it? He's the first Muggle that the Ministry has given magical talent, and from what I've seen, he's a damn good wizard."

            "I reckon it's a mistake that he wasn't a wizard all along. I'm glad Dumbledore trusted us with him. He was such a poor kid as a Muggle. I feel better just being able to provide for him better."

            "I'm sure you do. Now let's get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow."


	5. On the Train

            Finally, the day had come to go to Hogwarts. Aidan was awoken at around eight o' clock that morning to make sure he had all he needed to get through the year. Packing was not an easy feat, as he didn't know exactly what to pack. He knew that he needed his wand, his potions supplies, and his books, but he didn't know if he needed his dress robes or his broomstick (that was leaning in the closet when he appeared). He decided to pack everything so he didn't have any regrets. He didn't want to be like Neville Longbottom, after all.

            Aidan was ready to leave by ten o'clock. He was wondering how they were to get to King's Cross Station when Sam came around with a large vase filled with a fluid-y substance. "Travel Tonic!" he exclaimed as he took three measuring cups and placed them on the table. "It only just came out. The folks at the Ministry gave me a sample to bring home. All we do is drink about a half a cup of it and say were we want to go. Sounds a bit easier then Floo Powder, eh?"

            By then, Aidan's stomach started jumping around again. Travel Tonic? "Come on, Aidan. Just drink a bit and say 'King's Cross Station'."

            "I won't get sick will I, Dad?"

            "Of course not. At least I don't think so… Well enough about that. I'll go first then." He then poured the silvery liquid into the cup, sniffed it, and sipped it. "King's Cross Station!" he shouted, and he disappeared.

            "Do you think it worked?" Aidan wondered.

            "I don't know, honey. There's only one way to find out. Now hold on to your trunk tightly when you drink it, dear. We don't want you to leave anything behind."

            "Okay, here we go." Jennifer poured some more of the liquid into the remaining cups and handed one to her alleged son. 

            "Ready?"          

            "Ready," Aidan answered firmly. He then took the cup and tipped it upward, the liquid pouring into his mouth. It tasted cool and fizzy, like a pop. After the fizzing sensation taken over he shouted "King's Cross Station!" He heard Jennifer do the same. After he had shouted and the drink had taken full effect, his legs felt like they had been pushed backwards and his body fell into thin air. 

            He could see farms and cities, meadows and mountains pass him by as he whizzed through the air. The pictures of the places he passed seemed faint, as though he wasn't entirely there, only passing by (and he reminded himself that he probably was). It was quite amazing until he had the feeling that he was going to throw up.

            Finally his feet touched down. He was extremely ruffled, though he had all his luggage. "Finally!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

            He collected his bearings and when his vision cleared up he saw Sam (or was he "Dad" yet?) leaning against a barrier. "I've been waiting for ages!"

            "How long did it take?"

            "Oh, about ten minutes. Anyway, we have to hurry if you want a good seat on the train." Right then Jennifer (Mom?) appeared, her skin tinged green. "Darling, are you alright?"

            "Sure, I'll be fine, dear. Just leave me here for a moment. On second thought, I better visit the little girls' room." And she dashed away holding her hand over her mouth.

            "I think your mother is a little squeamish," Sam said matter-of-factly.

            "I think you're right. I hope she gets to the platform before I leave."

            "She will, I know she will." The two then set off at a run for Platform 9 ¾.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh, Arthur, come on!" Molly Weasley screamed for the thousandth time. "If George leaves anything else behind it's his fault and he'll have to go without!"

            "Okay, Molly, dear, I'm coming." Six Weasleys and Harry were all smashed into the same car that had brought Harry to the Burrow the week prior. George had kept forgetting his things and they had returned to the Burrow five times that morning. He said they were his school things, though Harry knew better. The forgotten items were fake wand and charmed sweets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Now there was more joke stuff then ever before, and Harry didn't need to ask were it came from. He had given the twins one thousand Galleons last year after winning the Triwizard Tournament.

            "We really must go, Arthur. It's already ten-fifteen!"

            "I know dear. We're leaving…now." The car then sped off, occasionally jumping cars and barriers. Harry clutched onto the seat for dear life. Frequently, Ginny or Fred would lean over with the car's direction and fall into Harry, causing the domino effect.

            Just when Harry thought he was going to be sick, the car stopped on the white gravel parking lot of King's Cross Station. Everyone piled out immediately, in need of fresh air. "Could you drive any faster, Dad?" George asked.

            "I wouldn't have had to if you didn't keep forgetting things!" a frustrated Mr. Weasley said hotly.

            "Sorry," George muttered sheepishly.

            "Come on, everyone! We have to get to the train. We have fifteen minutes. Hurry."

            The five students grabbed trolleys, loaded their belongings onto them, and hurried to the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. As to not attract attention from Muggle bystanders, Fred and George went through the barrier first, chatting normally. Next went Ginny with Mrs. Weasley. Finally Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry went through.

            Once everyone had reached platform 9 ¾, Mr. Weasley took Harry aside, much like he had done prior to his trip to Hogwarts before third year. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

            "Sure, Mr. Weasley," Harry answered, a bit confused. What could he possibly want to talk about?

            "Listen, you know that this summer has been the, erm, busiest for the Ministry since about fourteen years ago and, well, I just want you to be careful. Dumbledore is doing all he can, so I don't want you to go snooping around. Okay?" Mr. Weasley said.

            "Oh, okay, Mr. Weasley. I really wasn't planning on 'snooping around,' I'll be careful."

            "DAD! Hurry up, Harry has to get on the train!" Harry heard Ron yell.

            "Oh, right," Mr. Weasley said, giving a slight jump. We must get you on the train, Harry. Let me help you with your trunk." Soon Harry's trunk was fastened down in the cargo carriage and Hedwig was secured nicely with the other animals. The five children bid Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye and the train lurched forward…onto Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Goodbye, Dad," Aidan said, enveloping Sam in a tight hug that he had never done to anyone in his life, let alone since he got to Essex. 

            "Goodbye, son," Sam said, returning the hug though a bit surprised. Jennifer came up behind them and she looked a lot better now. 

            "I'll miss you, honey," she said. "Be sure to write. I want to hear all about Hogwarts, okay?"

            "Okay, Mom! I, er, love you."

            "Well, I love you, too, sweetheart." Then he was wrapped in the same type of hug he had given Sam. A few students were sniggering behind him. They obviously thought it was "fruity" to love your parents, but Aidan didn't care. He finally had a family.

            "I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" Jennifer said, in between joy-sobs.

            "Yea, I'll see you." Then the train lurched forward. "'Bye!" Sam and Jennifer waved as the train pulled out of sight.

            "You know what?" Sam said as the Hogwarts Express pulled away. "I reckon, we're the best thing that happened to that kid."

            "You know what? I think that kid's the best thing that happened to us." Sam pulled Jennifer into a tight one-armed hug and kissed her forehead then, they Apparated.

            _What do I do now? Aidan thought. __Where do I go? He was standing in the hall outside the compartments. He didn't have any friends yet, so dropping in on a half-full compartment was out of the question. He wandered up and down the train to find an empty compartment. He finally did and with nothing better to do, he whipped out his spell book and practiced some more spells._

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "All these compartments are full, and Parvati and Dean seem a little busy in that one," Ron pointed out as they went through what seemed like the twentieth carriage. 

            "Next one, then, come on," Harry answered. Hermione was giggling. "What?"

            "Well, it's just, the way Ron put it…oh never mind!"

            The next carriage was the last one on the train. They were bound to find an available compartment here. There were about ten compartments in the carriage, five on each side of the corridor. After they had gone through about eight, Harry was beginning to think it was hopeless and considered breaking up Parvati and Dean's little snogging session to use the compartment but Ron went ahead to check the last one. "Harry, come here. This one's nearly empty. Only one kid."

            Harry went up to the compartment to find a tall, skinny boy, about his age, poring over a stack of spell books. "Hey, do you mind if we share your compartment?" he asked. The boy looked up. His eyes grew wide but he remained calm.

            "Oh, sure, not at all," he answered, clearing the books away and putting them back in his back.

            "Wow, you look like Hermione. She always studies," Harry said with a playful smile. Hermione returned it with a playful glare. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

            "Oh, you haven't, I just transferred here. I'm Aidan O'Reilly." This time Harry's eyes grew wide.

            "Aidan O'Reilly?" he asked. "Well that sounds a bit familiar." Harry was trying to sound as though he didn't know anything. "This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're my best friends." Ron turned red and Hermione's cheeks glowed pink.

            "I know," Aidan said, mentally kicking himself immediately after doing so. "I mean, I know that they are your best friends, because they are with you," he said, quickly covering up.

            "Oh," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "So where do you come from?"

            This was one of those questions where Aidan had wished he had done a little more research on himself. He knew that the magic-Aidan wasn't from England. "America."

            "Really? You sound like you're from here," Hermione said.

            "Well, I am, but my dad was transferred a lot."

            "Oh, I see."

            It was pretty quiet until the lady with the lunch trolley came around. Harry bought a very large stack of Cauldron Cakes for the four of them to share. Harry kept giving Ron sidelong glances. The same thing was going through each of their minds. This was the Muggle Dumbledore had told Harry about on his birthday.

            "Harry, I think we should go and change into our robes," Ron said.

            "Yeah, I think so too."

            "But we're no where near Hogwarts yet," Hermione argued.

            "'Mione, why don't you stay and entertain Aidan. I like feeling ready for school don't you?"

            "Sure you do…" Hermione said with a raised brow. Harry and Ron left, though Harry heard Hermione say to Aidan, "Excuse them, they're idiots."

            As soon as they were in the bathroom and out of earshot of the compartment Ron burst. "Harry, that's the kid Dumbledore was talking about. Did you hear what he said when you introduced us? 'I know!'"

            "Well, he's not so well rehearsed, is he?"

            "No! I think we should talk to him and find out how he knows about you, about us!"

            "No, Ron. We need to show we have enough evidence to even talk to him. It has to be the right time."

            "Do you have the letter from Dumbledore?"

            "Yeah…"

            "There's enough evidence!"

            "Ron, we have to wait."

            Harry and Ron returned fully dressed in school uniform. Hermione seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Aidan about America. Aidan was making it up.

            "So what happened after you got that detention?" Hermione asked.

            "Well, Jason Goridan never left me alone after that. He stuck worms in my potions and instead of a Likeness Potion, it made a Wart Potion." Hermione laughed.

            "I see you have found something to talk about," Ron said as he reentered the compartment.

            "Did you know that Aidan got in just as much trouble as his old school as you have here?" Hermione asked. Ron gave Harry the eye. He would have expected Hermione to figure it out. She was more clever than either of them. Perhaps Harry had never mentioned the "wish boy's" name.

            They made somewhat normal talk for the rest of the trip. Harry found it odd to pretend not to know someone who knew him that was pretending not to know him. [A.N.:: If you get that…] 

            Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry immediately noticed Hagrid's large figure outlined against the clear, dark, night sky. He was holding a lantern and beckoning the first years toward him. "Firs' years, way. Come on!"

            "Hagrid!" Harry cried over the heads of his fellow students.

            "Harry, how are you?"

            "Fine."

            "Yeh better come down to me hut later and collect yer present!"

            "I will. See you." Harry then turned to Aidan. "Do you know what House you're in yet?"

            "Not exactly."

            "Well then you better go with Hagrid then. He'll take you to Professor McGonagall to get sorted."

            "Okay, see you later.

            "Bye." Harry felt just a bit worried around Aidan. The whole eastern world was now facing lies, and unfortunately, Aidan was full of them.


	6. The Welcome Feast

            "First years over here please," Professor McGonagall called from the top of the stone steps leading to the entrance hall of Hogwarts Castle. Aidan seemed a bit out of place among the children who were at least a head shorter than him. He thought he was probably the only fifteen-year-old to have ever been sorted. 

            "Please wait here. We have to get everything set up in the Great Hall before we are ready for the Sorting Ceremony." Professor McGonagall then turned on her heel and walked briskly into the Great Hall. Immediately the crowd of first years erupted into chatter. 

            "Who're you?" a particularly short boy with brown hair and freckles asked Aidan. He had to crane his neck to its full extent to see him properly.

            "I'm Aidan O'Reilly," he answered.

            "Why are you so tall?"

            "Because I'm fifteen. I transferred here this year."

            "Oh." The boy was still extremely confused. To Aidan's relief, Professor McGonagall returned to the entrance hall

            "We are ready for you now."

            Aidan stepped into the Hall and was pleased to see that it was everything he had imagined it. The starry night sky was reflected into the Hall, portraying the most breathtaking scene Aidan had ever seen. The candles that floated over the tables lit the whole room up and the four house tables made the Hall into a sea of black robes and hats. On a stool in front of the staff table sat the legendary Sorting Hat, as shabby as one could imagine. The Hall was suddenly quiet once the first years (and Aidan) entered. Aidan looked over at a far table and saw a blonde boy whispering to two larger boys and pointing to him. _Malfoy, he thought._

            Suddenly the silence was broken by the Sorting Hat which had broken into song.

_I welcome you to Hogwarts_

_Though you may be scared at first_

_But putting me upon your head_

_Will be surely not the worst_

_I'll sort you into Houses_

_Your home for seven years_

_Yet you cannot count me in_

_As one of your big fears_

_If I put you into Gryffindor_

_It shall be no mistake_

_For the greatest of the Hogwarts four_

_Knew how to take the cake_

_Prized among the others_

_Are the brave lions at heart_

_So do not fear if I put you here_

_Though if I did than you will not_

_If into Ravenclaw you go_

_You must be very smart_

_For those of wit and cleverness _

_Are true Ravenclaws to start_

_The second greatest I might add_

_To start this special school_

_She wouldn't let just anyone in_

_Especially the fool_

_Ahh__, Hufflepuff is where you'll go _

_If that is what I decide_

_For those who are just and loyal_

_Always show their pride_

_Canary yellow is your color _

_A hardworking color I might add_

_Honestly being a Hufflepuff _

_Is really not too bad_

_Last is cunning Slytherin_

_Who's__ power hunt never dies_

_Even years after he is gone_

_I cut his students down to size_

_The sly, amibitious, clever folk_

_Who walk through Slytherin's halls_

_Are always ready to find their power _

_If it should ever call_

_Now, alas, my song is done_

_So whip me on your lid_

_I've never been wrong (though close before)_

_And your secrets are well hid!_

_            The hat ended its song loudly and the Hall burst into applause. All the first years looked extremely nervous. Aidan wasn't too scared though. He'd read __Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets enough times to know that if he asked to go to Gryffindor, he would go there._

            Professor McGonagall then took out a long scroll of parchment and began to read off the names of the students to be sorted. "Bornes, Abby!" After a few minutes, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

            "Creighton, Mary!" 

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            "Droyle, David!" became a Slytherin and "Drake, Melody" was the first new Gryffindor. After "Floyd, Ray!" and "Floyd, Ryan!" were called, Aidan was.

            A few students snickered as Aidan made his way up to the stool. He was tall and gangly, basically a misfit among the eleven-year-olds around him. Aidan's eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was yet again talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He nervously sat down on the stool and the last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes were two girls sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing heartily behind semi-covering-up hands.

            "_O'Reilly, I sorted your mum and dad, boy. You should be no problem."_

_            I was adopted, Aidan thought to the hat._

            _"Hufflepuff would work nicely, yes. I could see you there, now."_

_            No, I need to be in Gryffindor._

_            "Gryffindor? Well, I suppose I can see that. You have the courage to ask me, after all."_

_            Yes, Gryffindor._

_            "You are quite a bit older than my other 'Sortee's.' I suppose you know what you want. GRYFFINDOR!"_

_            Aidan stood up, beaming from ear to ear. The Gryffindor table was applauding loudly. Hermione had stood up and was indicating for Aidan to sit down near herself, Harry, Ron, and Neville. "Great! Now we can study together!" Hermione exclaimed._

            "Ooh! Study-buddies!" Ron cat-called.

            "Can it, Ron, for just _one minute!"_

            "Sorry."

            Ginny had overheard the conversation. "Oh, 'Mione, don't mind him. He's become a mindless idiot, like Fred and George."

            "We heard that!" Fred and George cried from across the table in unison.

            "Good!"

            "Ginny, he's always been a mindless idiot," Hermione answered.

            "It's getting weirder, trust me."

            Aidan took a long enough time to hear the last two students become Ravenclaw's ("Welch, Jayme!" and "Wimbin, Scott!") before the Sorting Hat was taken away.

            "I liked the song," Aidan said.

            "Oh, it's nothing. Really once you've been here for five years, it's no big deal," Harry said.

            "Though you've only been present to three of them!" Hermione piped in.

            "That's one less… oops, I mean you've been to…"

            "See, 'Mione? He's losing brain cells," said Ginny.

            "Yes, Ron. I have been to one _more sorting than he has," Hermione said slowly. Ron made a face._

            "Do you always get along this well?" Aidan asked, trying to sound like he didn't already know.

            "Oh, yeah. This is an ongoing part of our relationship. 'Mione, you must not be so mean to me. You know how delicate I am. I'm just a rose petal hanging precariously at the end of the stem," Ron said. Aidan then turned to Ginny.

            "You know, you don't give him enough credit," he said, slightly amused.

            "Oh, he's just faking. Dad was fooling around one day with Mum and he said that. He hasn't the slightest idea what it means." Aidan laughed.

            "Alright, then."

            Dinner was almost complete when Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements.

            "Dear children, please note the Forbidden Forest is prohibited from all students and this year with, er, current circumstances, you will be accompanied to your Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures lessons by the teacher of the previous class.

            "When dinner is complete, would Aidan O'Reilly please come to the High Table? I wish to speak to you just for a moment. Now I will give you a few words of wisdom before you head to your dormitories: Dickory, Jiggery, Dompo!" 

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Though feeble and few, I appreciate it. God! It is so freaking cold in my computer room. Please review more, I would like that. Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I'm running out of inspiration. Please reviews=chapters! --Jo


	7. The First Day

            Aidan got up to see Professor Dumbledore after the feast. He had left Harry, Ron and Hermione to back up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione told him she would stay to show him where the portrait hole was, so she waited just outside the large oak doors.

            Aidan walked quickly to the High Table and found the headmaster sitting there with the twinkling light-blue gaze that was described in his books. "You wished to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

            "Yes, Aidan O'Reilly, congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, though I do not pick favorites," Dumbledore said with a smile.

            "Thank you, professor. Is that what you wanted to see me about?"

            "No. I just want to make sure you have gotten settled in with your surroundings. I'm quite sure that Hogwarts is a lot different than your old school." Aidan then got the feeling that Dumbledore knew.

            "Err, Professor, do you, um, know?"

            "Yes, Aidan, it was I who recommended the switch."

            "Thank you, professor," Aidan replied, awestruck. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

            "I'll do what I can, Aidan. You are the centre of controversy between myself and Mr. Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

            "Oh, okay."

            "I think I will need another meeting with you soon though, Mr. O'Reilly, just to check up on you."

            "Okay, professor. I promise I'll do my best here. I know I can."

            "Thank you, Mr. O'Reilly." 

            Aidan's heart felt lighter than air. So it was Dumbledore who did it. He helped him get here. Did he let his parents know? His new parents. He doubted whether his old parents would have cared. Did Sam and Jennifer know, or did they think he was there the whole time? So many new thoughts were forming in his head that he barely had time to pay attention to where he was going, let alone talk to Hermione. 

            "So, do you like it here, Aidan?" Hermione asked.

            "Of course, it's brilliant. It's quite a bit different from my old school though."

            "Well, of course. All of the magic schools are different in some way or another."

            "I knew that. Hermione, do you, err, like Ron?"

            Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, blushing furiously. She gave Aidan a look that consisted mostly of her wide eyes. "Of course, not," she said in a small voice. "You heard me at dinner. I think he is a mindless git!"

            "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

            "Oh, it's okay. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I guess I'm just sort of sensitive about that."

            Aidan walked through the portrait hole satisfied ("leprechauns"). He now knew he wasn't the only one lying.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry and Ron had been waiting by the foot of the stairs to wait for Aidan. Ron was still completely touchy about the subject and could only find things to complain about him. "You know, Harry, maybe he is a spy. I don't like him, he knows too much."

            "Oh, Ron, come off it. He's probably just read the papers. You know how Rita Skeeter made such a big deal out of me last year, and Hermione was the subject of one of her articles. Besides, we haven't exactly given the papers a reason not to print us. I mean, the Sorcerers' Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius, the Tournament…"

            "Harry, he said he lived in the States. I doubt the _Daily Prophet ships over there."_

            "Ron, there are other papers in the world. And not to send you on another jealousy fit, but I'm not exactly just local news."

            "News flash, Potter. He. Is. A. Muggle! They don't read the wizard papers!"

            "Oh, yeah. I guess we're back to square one. Aidan is the only one who knows how he knew about us, so we'll ask him at the right time."

            "What?"

            " You know, I think the girls are right, you are losing brain cells," Harry said jokingly. Ginny heard him.

            "THANK YOU, HARRY!" she called across the common room.

            "Anytime, Gin."

            "You like her don't you, Harry. You like my little sister."

            "Oh, Ron I do not."

            "I think you do."

            "I think you're crazy. Can't I be friends with a girl other than 'Mione?" 

            "If you say so," Ron answered with a mischievous smile. Harry pushed him.

            "Oh, would you two stop horsing around?" Hermione called when she got into the common room.

            "'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione… Us? Horse around? Preposterous!" Ron said in his most innocent voice.       

            "Yeah, yeah. You two show Aidan your dormitory. I'm going to change and study."       

            This time Harry spoke. "Study! We haven't even had a class yet!"

            "Oh, Harry, I have to be prepared. Ancient Runes is supposed to become way more advanced this year."

            "If you must," Harry said, rolling his eye. "Aidan, come on." Harry led the way up the stairs to a door that had a sign that said "Fifth Years" on it. The only difference to the room was the addition of another four-poster. Aidan's things had already been brought up and were laid neatly on a chair next to his bed or in his trunk. It was the best thing that Aidan had ever seen: His own bed in Gryffindor Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan got up early to shower the next morning. All five the other boys were still asleep and Aidan hoped he could get dressed and down to the Great Hall without waking them up. He wanted to see the Hall when it was as close to empty as possible, just to see if it seemed bigger without eight hundred students swarming it.

            He pulled on his uniform and robes stealthily and tiptoed down the stone stairway. A few second year girls were awake, playing chess in the corner, but other than that, the common room was empty. Aidan then walked quickly toward the portrait hole and pushed it open to reveal the labyrinth-like halls. Aidan remembered that he hadn't been paying attention to the path Hermione took to get them to Gryffindor Tower. He knew he was on the seventh floor, should he just go straight down?

            Much to his good fortune, Seamus came down, fully-dressed, ready to go to breakfast. "Hey, Seamus, do you mind giving me a hand?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry woke to a bath of sunlight. He was somewhat pleased to see that Aidan had gone down to breakfast. Now he and Ron could talk to Hermione, who had seemingly been avoiding them all night. He got up, showered and dressed quickly. He hurried down the common room which was a bit fuller than when Aidan had gone down. He saw Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the empty fireplace. "Hey, Ginny, have you seen Hermione?"

            "No, Harry. I think she's still up in her dormitory. Why?"

            "I need to talk to her. Do you mind if I sit down while I wait?"

            "Not at all," she said and she scooted over for Harry to sit.

            "So what have you been up to, Weasley?" Harry said playfully.

            Ginny laughed. "Oh, you know, Potter, just being Ginny."

            "Nice, I'm just Harry, myself," he said.

            "Always the joker, you are. I'm so glad to be back here. I feel safer here than I do at home with the refugees. Some of them scream in their sleep. Dad had to put a sound charm around the rooms they were in."

            "Oh. I'm sorry Gin. Your family's doing the right thing though. These are tough times and we have to get through them." He put his arm around her shoulder.

            "Thanks, Harry. You're a really great friend."

            "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Ron said. He had woken up and come downstairs. His suspicions seemed confirmed. Harry quickly removed his arm.

            "Ron, we were just talking," Ginny said indignantly.

            "Boy, I wish I could talk. It looks extremely comfortable," Ron said with a smirk. Harry smiled. He knew Ron was just amused. He wasn't mad. Finally, Hermione came down.

            "Hermione, Ron and I have to talk to you," Harry said when he spotted her.

            "We do?" Ron asked.

            "Brain cells…" Ginny muttered.

            "Yes, Ron. Uggle-May, Alk-tay!"

            "Oh yea. Come on, Hermione." The boys led the girl to a corner of the room and all three sat down.

            "What do we have to talk about? I understand pig-Latin. About a Muggle?"

            "Yea. You know the Muggle I told you about in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

            "Yea," Hermione said.

            "Well, we think—we know that it's Aidan."

            "Well, of course it's Aidan. I figured that out when we met him on the train. I wasn't going to make him uncomfortable, of course. Besides, he's really nice."

            "But 'Mione, you said yourself that he could be a spy," Ron said.

            "Ron, come off the spy bit," Harry said.

            "He's not bad, Ron. He's just a little out of place. Just treat him like normal, okay? He's fine, really."

            "If you say so."

            "Now I have to talk to you. Harry, could you excuse us?" Hermione asked. Harry looked from her to Ron who looked befuddled. 

            "Err, go on, Harry, we'll be down in a minute," Ron said.

            "Yea, just a minute," Hermione chimed in.

            Harry went down to the Great Hall by himself. The trip wasn't long so he got to the Hall fairly quickly. He saw Aidan sitting at the table near Seamus and Dean. Seeing Dean, Harry was reminded of something Ron had said on the train. As he sat down he brought it up. "Hey, boys. What a train ride. Don't you think so, Dean?" Dean blushed.

            "Oh, come on, Harry…" Harry smiled.

            "I'm just pulling your leg. What's going on, Aidan?"

            "Oh, nothing. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

            "They are, err, 'talking' upstairs." Dean and Seamus stifled laughs.

            "'Talking,' eh? Sounds a bit more interesting than Dean's little adventure on the train," Seamus said.

            "We didn't do anything!" Dean nearly shouted.

            "Ha, ha!"

            "So, we have Transfiguration first, today, eh?" Harry asked. Dean nodded. "Reckon we'll do any Animagi soon?"

            "Yea. We start that next week," Seamus said.

            "Excellent."

            Just then Ron and Hermione entered the Hall, each wearing their own shade of red or pink on their faces. They weren't mad at each other, it was more of an "I'm embarrassed" blush.

            "Lovebirds, yet?" Harry muttered to Ron when he sat down.

            "I'll talk to you later."

            Once everyone had finished eating, the Gryffindor fifth years made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Instead of taking the form of a human, Professor McGonagall was sitting as a cat on her desk. By now, the Gryffindors were used to this and they didn't dare act out when they saw the cat.

            When everyone had taken their seats, McGonagall transformed into a human and the class applauded politely. 

            "Thank you, class. Now today we will do a bit of a review before we study Animagi. Please take out your wands, this will be practical." The class proceeded to take out their wands. In front of each of their work stations was a dead beetle, a pincushion, a teapot, and a water goblet. "I will call your name and you will perform what I ask you. Mr. Weasley. Please turn your water goblet into a rat."

            Ron cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the glass. "_Ferro Verrto!" he said. The most he had managed to do was make the goblets sprout fur and a tail. The class giggled._

            "Mr. Weasley, come on. This is second year work. Mr. O'Reilly would you like to show him how to do this spell?" McGonagall looked to Aidan with a smile. Of course Aidan wanted to show him. The problem was that he didn't know how. 

            "Uh, professor? I didn't learn that one at my old school. What is the spell?"

            "_Ferro Verrto. Roll your 'r's. Go on then."_

            "_Ferro Verrto!" Aidan said, pointing his wand to the goblet in front of him. With a small crack, the goblet had turned into a rat that scurried off the desk, out into the hall. _

            "Well, done, Mr. O'Reilly! Five points to Gryffindor." Aidan smiled as Harry did the same toward him. He had no idea how good a wizard he was until that moment. Ron turned around, looking sour that the Muggle had showed him up. Hermione hit him gently on the arm. The first thing he would do during the lunch period was write a letter to his mum and dad. He was having the best time.

            Aidan continued to do well throughout the day, even at Potions with Professor Snape. They were to make a Slumber Solution today and even with Snape breathing down the Gryffindors necks, Aidan did well. His potion did third best in the class aside from Malfoy's and Hermione's. 

            After the bell rings for Potions, Malfoy usually makes some snide remark and today was no exception. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aidan were walking out together and Malfoy strode over flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "Now what do we have here? A Potty, a Weasel, a Mudblood, _and a Leprechaun? Dumbledore will let anyone in won't he?" _

            Now, Aidan was quite a bit taller than Malfoy so he didn't know where the Leprechaun thing came in. Perhaps it was his name. Either way, Aidan was mad. "Did say something?" he asked Malfoy. "I'm sorry, I don't speak ferret." He left grinning, though he knew he had opened a can of worms.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing also until Harry stopped. "How did you know?"

            "Know what?" Aidan asked.

            "About Malfoy being turned into a ferret last year?"

            "He was?" he answered inconspicuously. "I didn't know. He just looks a bit like a ferret I saw in the forest once."

            "Right," Harry said nodding his head.

            "This is getting weirder," Ron muttered so Aidan couldn't hear.


	8. Hagrid's Gift

            At six o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trotted down to Hagrid's hut to get Harry's present. Aidan had stayed behind to study and write to his parents. Ron kept mumbling about another Hermione as they left the common room. Harry kept picturing a small monster with fangs, a sharp tail and wings, something that was a highly possible gift from Hagrid. Hagrid loved anything that spit fire or sucked blood; those monsters were his idea of cute.

            The sky turned a magnificent shade of violet as the trio reached Hagrid's front door. Harry knocked and immediately heard Fang's booming barks and scratching on the door. Hagrid opened up and welcomed the three with a simultaneous one-armed hug. "Hi…Hagrid," Ron choked; Hagrid's grip was very tight.

            "How are yeh? I've missed yer, all o' yer. This place has been awful since las' year. At leas' me friends are back." Harry smiled.

            "I missed you, too, Hagrid. The Dursleys were worse than ever this summer."

            "Well, now yer home, Harry. Yeh know that home is where the heart is."

            "Oh, Hagrid, how poetic!" squealed Hermione.

            "Yeh mean to tell me, Miss Granger, that yeh haven' heard tha' sayin' before?"

            "Guilty," Hermione said sheepishly. 

            "No culturin'," Hagrid muttered. "So, Harry, I guess you're down here to get yer birthday gift, huh?"

            "Yeah, Hagrid. You told me to come down, right?"

            "Of course, of course, I have it righ' in the back here. Hold on."

            Hagrid walked to the back of his hut and pulled open a drawer. Out he pulled a parcel wrapped in brown paper and terse string. He then paced back toward his Gryffindor friends and handed it to Harry. On it was scrawled: **Happy Birthday, Harry! From, Hagrid. The parcel seemed heavy enough to be a book. "Hagrid, you didn't get me another _Monster Book did you?"_**

            Hagrid laughed. "No, of course not. I've decided ter no longer send text books as birthday presents." Harry smiled.

            "So what is it, then?"

            "Open it up." Harry carefully untied the string and tore open the paper to find a handsome, leather book. The front read: ****

**Harry James Potter**

**Gryffindor Seeker**

**1982-present**

            Harry's jaw dropped. "Wow, thanks Hagrid."

            "Well, aren't yeh goin' to open it up?" Harry had almost forgotten about that. He opened up the front cover and saw the first page held the picture of his parents at their wedding that he already had. He looked to Hagrid, puzzled. "There's more, go on." Harry continued on. The second page was a picture of his parents and himself as a baby. The third, a picture of the Potters on vacation at a lovely beach; Ron laughed at that one. Harry was wearing a baby sun-bonnet with and anchor emblem on the top. The rest of the pages were of Harry at Hogwarts with his friends or alone. "I got most of these from Colin," Hagrid said. The funniest one, by far was Harry asleep in the library, surrounded by books and Dobby was standing on top of him, prodding and poking. Harry's favourite though was a picture of him out-diving Malfoy during the Quidditch final of his third year. Malfoy was looking scandalized.

            "Wow, Hagrid, thanks! This is the best present I've ever gotten! How long did it take you to find all of these?"

            "Well, with Colin as president of the Harry Potter Fan Club and Photography Group, it wasn't hard."

            "Thanks, this is great!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

  Dear Mum and Dad,

     How are you? I'm fine and Hogwarts is great. I'm doing really well here, even with the spells I don't know. I was sorted into Gryffindor House, though the Hat told me that I'd do well in Hufflepuff. I guess I must be loyal and brave.

      I think I've made friends with Harry Potter, but I seem to be better off with his friend, Hermione Granger. Harry and his other friend, Ron Weasley seem suspicious of me. Is there some reason they should be? Nonetheless, they let me hang out with them.

      Right now I'm just studying in the common room. Harry said something about a present from the gamekeeper so he, Hermione and Ron left about an hour ago. I love the silence of the common room, that way I can finish my schoolwork in peace.

      Mum, I hope you weren't sad when I left. I'll see you soon!

                                                                        Love,

                                                                                    Aidan

            "See! I knew it, Sam. He thinks he's been here all along," Jennifer said to her husband as she scanned the letter again. "Of course Dumbledore told Harry when he found out, so Harry knows Aidan's a Muggle, but Aidan doesn't. We have to tell him."

            "Jenny, dear, he's acting like this because he thinks the same thing about us that you do, that we think he's been here all along. But I agree with you that we have to talk to him."

            "When? Certainly we can't pull him out of school now that it's only just started?" 

            "Well, if we can't bring him to us, then we can bring ourselves to him," Sam said matter-of-factly. "Travel Tonic, anyone?"

            "Oh, Sam, I don't think I can use that stuff anymore. It made me sicker than Floo Powder."

            "Jen, we can't Apparate inside school grounds, you know that."

            "But we can Apparate just outside them, can't we?"

            "Let's just suck it up. The faster we can talk to him the better."

            "Oh, alright, but it tastes like tar."

            "That's the spirit, dear," Sam replied sarcastically. He then poured a cup of the silvery fluid into each of two measuring glasses and handed one to his wife. "Now, just say, 'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School' and we should end up in Dumbledore's office."       

            "We 'should'? How do you what to say?" Jennifer asked with a nervous edge in her voice.

            "The Tonic came with a handbook…" Sam said awkwardly. Jennifer let out a strangled sort of laugh but quickly ended it.

            "Okay, let's just get this over with." They took their glasses and raised them to their mouths.  Jennifer took a whiff and gagged. They then poured the liquid down their throats and shouted "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School" in unison. They both experienced the same fizzy, pushing sensation. Jenny did the best she could to keep her mouth closed. Finally, they touched down in Dumbledore's office.

            Dumbledore, who was busy examining an odd object on one of his shelves, turned around when heard two pairs of feet on the stone floor. He was pleasantly surprised to see the O'Rielly's standing there. "Ah, I wondered when you'd be dropping in."

            "Err, Albus," said Jennifer (who was green again). "Could I use the lavatory?"

            "Oh, of course, Jennifer, right this way. Just try to hold it down until then." Dumbledore's eye's were, of course, performing their famous twinkling. Once Jennifer was safely in the bathroom and Dumbledore turned around, he said, "What is it you wanted to see me about, Sam?"

            "It's about Aidan, Albus. We think it's getting to weird and we have to tell him everything. He's pretending, we're pretending, everyone's pretending. We have enough trouble with the rest of world lying, we don't need to too."

            "Ah, you are quite right, Sam. Everyone is lying. But don't you think that his school mates will turn against him as he is a Muggle?"

            "Not if we keep it a secret to everyone else. Of course, we know you have told Harry all about this. If we can get Aidan, Harry and his friends up here and explain everything, our lives will be a lot easier, and a lot less fake."

            "I suppose we should have a little meeting. When do you think it would be appropriate?"

            "Well, now I hope. I didn't just make my wife chug Travel Tonic to be sent back home again." Then, Jennifer returned, now looking pale and sweaty.

            "Oh no, no way. I came here to see Aidan. I'm not going home until I do. I'd go as far as that travel crap to see him so now I will."

            "Relax, Jennifer. I'm not sending you home. I will simply call the children out of their respective classes and we will have our meeting, okay?" Dumbledore said. He then strode over to his desk, sifted through his schedules and found what he was looking for. "Yes, fifth year Gryffindors are in their elective classes now. Do you wish for me to call them out now, or shall I call them at break?"

            "Let's let them finish their lessons. What class is Aidan in right now?" Jennifer asked.

            "Aidan, Harry and Ron are in Divination at the moment. Hermione is in Muggle Studies."

            "Divination? Does that old Trelawney bat still teach it?" Sam asked.

            "Not that I speak ill of my colleagues, Sam, but yes, Sibyll Trelawney still teaches that class."

            "Boy, I remember taking Divination here. Trelawney predicted the death of every student at least twice until we were out of here."

            "I believe Harry is also going through that same ordeal, Sam. Although, she's only predicted his death since he took up the subject." Sam frowned.

            "Don't you think, Albus, that you should hire a new Divination teacher?"

            "No one will take the job. I've told Sibyll though to keep her 'Inner Eye' to herself until we've got the whole Voldemort situation figured out." Sam and Jennifer both flinched. 

            "Don't say his name!" Jennifer hissed.

            "Fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself," Dumbledore replied calmly. Shortly after, the bell rang.

            "Let's get this over with," Sam said.

            "_Sonorus__!" muttered Dumbledore. When he spoke, his voice was magically magnified throughout the school. "Would Aidan O'Reilly, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger please meet Professor Dumbledore at the statue of Boris the Bewildered? Thank you."_


	9. Ending Pretending

            Harry looked from Aidan to Ron to Aidan again. What did Dumbledore want? Ron had a bemused expression on his face and Aidan didn't seem to have a clue either, so the three made their way from the North Tower to the fifth floor corridor where the statue of Boris the Bewildered stood. 

            Dumbledore was already there, accompanied by Hermione, whose classroom was a lot closer to the statue than the Divination room. Hermione had the same blank expression on her face as the boys. "Thank you for meeting me here. As three of you don't know where my office is I thought it would be appropriate to meet at a familiar spot. Follow me."

            Dumbledore led the way through several corridors. The four students held back, talking in low whispers so Dumbledore couldn't hear. "What, do you think we've gotten into trouble already?" Hermione asked.

            "I doubt it. Maybe we're all being made prefects!" Ron said hopefully.

            "Don't be silly, Ron, they tell those people before term starts."

            "It was just a thought."

            "Yeah, well, it wasn't a very good one was it?" Ron huffed and gave her the death glare. He then leaned to Harry and whispered even lower.

            "I still have to talk to you about something, when we get back to the common room."

            Before long they reached the statue of a winged gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password. "Sugar Quills." The statue sprang aside and the four students followed Dumbledore through the gap in the walls and stepped onto a spiral stone staircase which was enchanted to move slowly upward. The staircase took them to them up to a handsome oak door. "Aidan, would you please come inside with me? You three stay out here, I will call you in momentarily."

            Aidan followed Dumbledore in. He was finally getting a clue as to what this was about. It was about his wish. He stepped into a very beautiful, circular room. The walls were lined with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were awake and waiting attentively for the meeting to start. Aidan immediately noticed Sam and Jennifer who were sitting at chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Mum! Dad!" he cried, running over to them and enveloping each in a hug.

            "Hey, Aidan, how are you doing?" Sam asked.

            "Honey, we need to talk to you about something very important," Jennifer said.

            "Indeed," Dumbledore interjected. "Now let us proceed. We must get these children back to their lessons. Aidan, do you remember the conversation we had at the Welcome Feast?"

            "Yes, Professor," he answered.

            "Well, we need to get a few of those details sorted out before we can go any longer. Lies are not a good thing, you know."

            "Yes, I know that, Professor."

            "Let's start from the beginning. Aidan you made a wish at eleven-fifteen on July the thirty-first to become a wizard and be part of this school. The Starkeeper was on a very close watch that night for wishes, as there was a meteor shower. After you made the wish, she informed. She told me the condition you were in a home and after I cleared it with the Ministry of Magic and Sam and Jennifer, I immediately ordered for you to be sent to live with them. 

            "The catch is that you are in a dream, though this is the most real dream you will ever be in."

            "You mean, you're going to send me back after this year?"

            "That choice is up to you, Aidan. We have slowed down the time in the Muggle world without appearing to do so. Twelve hours will pass there in one school year here. Your Muggle body is still lying fast asleep in the Muggle world.

            "When the news came to me, I learned that you wished to be a part of this world and to know Mr. Harry Potter. This news came as a bit odd to me as we keep our world very secret. The only Muggles Mr. Potter knows are his relatives, the Dursleys. So I wrote to Harry that night as well. Now, obviously, Harry has told his friends about his strange letter, and it was only a matter of time before they figured it was you."

            "And what about my mum and dad—I mean Sam and Jennifer? Were we all acting?" Aidan asked.

            "Yes, Aidan, I guess that's true. We wanted you to feel welcome, like you had always belonged to us," Jennifer said with a tear in her eye.

            "What I would like to know, was how you knew about Harry," Dumbledore said.

            "Well, sir, it is sort of a long story."

            "We have as much time as you need, Aidan."

            "Well, when I was ten, a series of books was started by J. K. Rowling, a British Muggle author. The first book of the series was called _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. In the States they called it the __Sorcerer's Stone. It was an international phenomenon, they were the ultimate children's fantasy books. I started reading them at my school because I didn't have many friends and my family sucked—sorry professor."_

            "It's quite alright, please continue."

            "I could really relate to the characters in the book. Harry didn't have a family that loved him, Ron didn't have much money, and Hermione was a bookworm. I could escape into the book.  

            "Rowling wrote three more books since then, each one about the year Harry was in. The second was called _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the third was called__ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and the fourth was called __Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I read and reread the books constantly so I could get away from my life._

            "One night I couldn't take it anymore and took advantage of the meteor shower. I wished on the biggest falling star I could find and went to sleep, willing myself to believe it was real. When I woke up, I was in Essex, with Sam and Jennifer."

            Sam and Jennifer had their mouths open, staring at Aidan in disbelief. Dumbledore seemed unperturbed. "I see," he said, his eyes twinkling (as always). "Is that everything?"

            "Yes, Professor."

            "Well, these books shouldn't be a problem as long as most Muggles believe it to be fantasy. I guess there's no time like the present to ask you if you would like to stay."

            "Aidan, since you've gotten here, did you ever wonder why there was no date next the word 'Adoption Date' on the family tree?" Sam asked.

            "Yes, I did, but I forgot to bring it up. I guess I was supposed to know I was adopted so I didn't ask. Why isn't it there?"

            "Because we haven't adopted you yet!" exclaimed Jennifer. "That is, if you want us to."

            "Of course I want you to! The past month has been the best of my life! You acted like true parents, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I want to stay!" Aidan cried happily. Tears were now coursing down Jennifer's cheeks. Sam had a grin that reached from ear to ear.

            "We could finalise the adoption today if you would like," Dumbledore said. "I've been keeping these papers in my office." He then pulled out a small stack of papers. "All you have to do is sign here," he said, indicating to three lines at the bottom of the page. Jennifer took the quill first and signed the top line. Sam then signed the second line. Aidan had never been so happy, all he had to do was sign a piece of paper and he would be Sam and Jennifer's forever. "Aidan, I must tell you, once you have signed this paper, your Muggle life will be no more. It will have never happened."

            "That's okay, Professor. No one will have missed me anyway." Aidan then took the quill and signed the third line with flourish. He was a wizard to stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting outside, talking. "I reckon I know what this is about," Harry said in a hushed voice. "He's a Muggle and Dumbledore wants to explain everything."

            "Or find out if he's a spy!" Ron said.

            "Ron!" Hermione said, hitting him gently on the arm. "Come off it already. He is not a spy!"

            "He wants to sort everything out, I know it, and we aren't going to tell anyone about him once Dumbledore talks to us. No one's going to know," Harry reasoned.

            "I still want to know how he found out about you, Harry," Hermione said anxiously.

            "So do I, but he's not too bad. He's a great wizard for just becoming one."

            Ron gave a huff. "I don't like him. There's just something about him…"

            "Oh, Ron, you just don't like him because he did the _Ferro Verrto spell better than you. You don't like new people."_

            "So what if I don't." The giant oak door then opened and Dumbledore stood there.

            "We are ready for you now." The three stood up and advanced inside the office. Dumbledore indicated to three chairs beside three other occupied ones. 

            Aidan was sitting in between two adults. He was smiling widely like Christmas had come early. "Hi, guys. These are my parents," he said indicating to the man and woman sitting next to him.

            "As you three undoubtedly already know," Dumbledore started. "Aidan was a Muggle until August first, when we granted his wish to become a wizard. He didn't like his life. His parents were unfit and his schoolmates cruel. Now I bet you are wondering how he knew about you, Harry."

            "Yes, sir, I am," Harry answered.

            "It is apparent that you are not only famous in the wizarding world, but in the Muggle world as well," Dumbledore said with a smile. 

Harry stared for a minute. Then he blinked and struggled to get his words out. "How… How can that be, Professor? I… haven't done anything—I mean, I don't understand."

"Well, Harry. It seems to be that you have your own book series, written by a Muggle named Jackay Rowling."

"Excuse me, Professor," Aidan interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but her initials are J.K. Her first name is Joanne."

"Thank you for correcting me, Aidan."

"How can I have my own book series? What have I done in the Muggle world?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Actually, Harry it's about what you have done here that she's writing about," Aidan answered. "I don't know how she knows about it. I thought it was a fantasy, myself. As long as most Muggles who aren't related to wizards believe it to be a fantasy, you aren't in any trouble and our world will remain a secret."

"Our world!" scoffed Ron. "How dare you! You're a Muggle!"

"Ron!" Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, I just got a bit carried away there."

"By the way, Ron," Aidan continued. "I'm not a Muggle anymore. In fact, according to the papers on Professor Dumbledore's desk, I never was."

"I don't understand," said Hermione.

"I was adopted by Sam and Jen—I mean, my mum and dad." Sam and Jennifer smiled proudly. They hugged Aidan closer.

"Cool," said Harry.

"You four are not to breathe a word of this to the rest of the school, we don't want them to turn against Aidan for his biological background."

There was a collective "Yes, Professor."

"Now, I believe you four are due for lunch. I will inform Professor Snape that you have been in to see me."

Harry couldn't help but think "Thank God! We missed Potions."

As the four left the office, the all agreed that they would never split up. They had witnessed the all-time most awesome thing in wizarding history. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n:: I know, the ending is pretty bad but you have to admit, this chapter is the best yet, right? Right? More to come… What? You thought just because Aidan was finally adopted the story was over? You wish!


	10. The Trouble With Quidditch

            Since the four had (thankfully) missed Potions, they made their way to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Ron was particularly antsy as he had wanted to talk to Harry privately since before breakfast. He ate quickly and gestured toward Harry to do the same. Hermione rolled her eyes, looking at the two scarf down chicken from across the table. They looked like animals that had been deprived of food due to a weather condition. Either way, she didn't stop them from leaving when they were through. After all, she knew _exactly what Ron was going to tell Harry._

            Aidan had been sitting quietly next to Hermione the whole time. Though his secret was revealed, he still did not feel exactly comfortable yet. In any case, he had only met anyone at Hogwarts a week ago. After Ron and Harry left though, Hermione began to speak to him.

            "So, Aidan, how do you like school so far? You're a wonderful wizard, you know." 

            Aidan blushed an Irish red and then answered. "Thanks, Hermione. You're a great witch, too. I love Hogwarts!"

            "That's great. Your story's just amazing. I mean, I'm Muggle-born, but I've never heard of anything like this. You deserved this, you really did. And it couldn't have been a more perfect fit. Magic just seems to come naturally to you."

            "Thanks, again, Hermione."

            "Oh, please, call me 'Mione! I can't get those two idiots to stop so why don't you just call me that too!"

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course," she answered cheerfully. "Do you want to study with me for Flitwick's Charms exam next week?"

            "Sure, I'm not sure I'll do too well though."

            "Of course you will. It's just a review exam anyway, and since you aced the Transfiguration review, you'll do fine!"

            "Thanks… 'Mione."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You and… you and her… You and 'Mione!?" Harry gasped.

            "Yep," said Ron with a satisfied grin. "Remember this morning when she wanted to talk to me?"

            "Yeah, I guess that's why you two couldn't stop blushing at breakfast, right?"

            "I guess. But she asked me. Didn't she always seem to hate me though? I mean, I've liked her since first year, why do you think I made fun of her? I just didn't think she liked me back."

            "Since first year!?" exclaimed Harry. "You never told me!"

            "Sorry, it's just one of those things, you know?"

            "Yeah, I know. But you know what else? I think _she started liking you in second year. I had this feeling, I just don't know."_

            "Well, I'm happy. At least she's not hitting me with full force when I say something stupid!"

            "Lucky for me, I don't say anything stupid, so I don't have to endure the wrath of 'Mione, even if it is a little tap on the arm."

            "Anything? Are you sure about that? I could think of a thousand things that you've said under the influence of Stupid."            

            "Name one."

            "Well there was the time, no wait that was George… Well then, wait, um…"

            "That's what I thought," Harry grinned. "Are you going to tell Aidan? We promised to stick together."

            "Later, when I get to know him better. I need to give myself a chance to be nice to him before I can divulge my innermost thoughts and feelings."

            "Did you hear that one from your dad, too?"

            "What'd you expect?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next few weeks were easy to get through. The classes weren't demanding that much since exams were ages away, yet Aidan and Hermione could be found studying at a table close to where Ron and Harry whiled away the hours playing chess. Ron had softened up to Aidan (finally!) and told him about himself and Hermione ("Well, of course I knew she liked you!"). Harry found it completely disgusting the way Ron and Hermione had warmed up to each other and would usually escape to the dormitory when they decided it was time for a snog. 

            Harry and Aidan started talking and hanging out a lot more since Ron and Hermione got together but Harry would also spend a fair amount of time with Ginny. Whenever he would sit and talk to her, Ron's words would ring in is head: _You like her don't you, Harry? You like my little sister. How true, how true that was. Harry could spend hours staring into Ginny's huge brown eyes or admiring her gorgeous red hair, but he couldn't because he was usually pulled away by someone. This time it was Aidan._

            "Hey, Harry, do you want to play chess?"

            "Wha… oh, right, sure."

            Aidan was a fairly good chess player, but Harry's thoughts were far off and he usually let him win. After six games, Aidan pulled Harry out of his stupor. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Harry was thinking. "What's wrong Harry? You seem a bit out of it?"

            "What? Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking about… something."

            "Harry, I see you looking at her."

            "At who? Aidan, what are you talking about?"

            "Ginny, you can't hide it, you like her."

            "So what if I do? She only thinks of me as a friend. Besides, she's younger than me, it's better this way."

            "You should talk to her, and she's only a year younger than you, a lot of relationships are like that. If you leave it like this, you could go into mental meltdown."

            "I'll just mess up; I'm not good with this."

            "Harry, you're the boy-who-lived. You won't mess up."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course I'm sure. Just go over there and talk to her, tell her how you feel. I'm sure Ron won't be angry. He's too busy with 'Mione."

            "Okay, here I go." Harry then walked over to the couch where Ginny was sitting. When she saw him come over she looked up and smiled.

            "Hey, Harry."

            "Hey, Gin. Listen, I've got to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

            Ginny's expression changed to confusion. "Sure, Harry. Sit down."

            Harry sat down next to Ginny. He was quiet for a moment and he just stared into the fire. "Is something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

            "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about what to say."

            "Oh, well, go on then."

            "Well, Ginny, we've known each other for a while, right?"

            "Yeah…"

            "And I know that you were pretty nervous around me when we first met at the Burrow. Well, I'm the nervous one now. Ginny, I like you."

            "Oh! Harry, I like you too. I've liked you since Ron came home talking about you after his first year. You're brave and smart and athletic, and you were so nice to me."

            "Really? You really like me back?"

            "Sure, Harry. I've been feeling sort of left out right now. You came and hung out with me though. I was just hoping you were going to talk to me about something like this for a long time. I was really nervous on the first day of school when you came to talk to me, but you know what? Ron was actually right, talking _is comfortable." Harry laughed_

            "Yeah, I guess it is. Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

            "Yes, Harry, I will." Harry hugged Ginny for a long time in front of the fire. Ron and Hermione actually stopped what they were doing to watch the two of them.

            "Oh, Ron, how cute, look at Ginny and Harry."

            "Yeah, cute. The bugger lied to me."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, but I knew it. You know, I reckon one day that we'll all be one big happy family, don't you?"

            "Ron, we're only fifteen."

            "Hey, when you've found love, it doesn't matter how old you are." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

            "You know, I reckon Ginny was wrong about you. You just choose to be stupid."

            "Why thank—hey!"

            "I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            So the two couples were secure. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Aidan was still alone, but Harry pointed out that he was new and that he would find someone eventually.

            Quidditch practice started in early October. Katie Bell was the captain and she worked the team hard. What there was of the team, that is. Oliver Wood had graduated two years ago and since there was no Quidditch the previous year, they had failed to find a replacement keeper. Tryouts for the Gryffindor House team were held in the middle of October. 

            Many people from all years made their way to the Quidditch pitch for the tryout. Aidan was among them. He had never played Quidditch, but he figured he would give it a shot, just as he had done in classes. Ron mumbled that he only wished a Chaser position was open and stayed behind in the common room to study.

            Harry was already at the pitch, flying around on his Firebolt. He was to be one of the judges along with Fred, George and Angelina. Alicia Spinnet was in the hospital wing due to a nasty potions accident. When the throng of Keeper wannabes were visible on the ground, Harry and the rest took their seats high in the stands. Katie touched down to greet the rest.

            "Welcome to tryouts. This year, we need a Keeper and that is what you are trying out for. Keeper is one of the most important jobs in the game of Quidditch. The Keeper stops the Chasers from scoring. Oliver was an outstanding Keeper and he will be hard to replace. I will take nothing less than one-hundred-ten percent effort from the Keeper I will choose at the end of this session. Is that clear?"

            High up in the stands, the judging panel overheard and Fred leaned to Harry and whispered, "More like Oliver everyday, eh?"

            "You said it," Harry answered. Katie continued.

            "Now you will be putting on these red robes to show that you are trying out. My team mates and I will be testing you on your Keeper abilities and your stamina. Fred and George will be playing with the Bludgers and you will have to swerve and dart to make sure that they don't knock you off your broom. I want nothing short of perfection. Angelina and I will be running our Chaser plays and you will have to read us to stop the Quaffle from being scored. Ready? Let's go. Sharon Anderson, you're up."

            A tall seventh year girl with lots of thick black hair strode forward and took off toward the golden hoops on her Cleansweep. The team worked her hard. Angelina and Katie scored on her twice out of ten times and she was knocked with a Bludger only once. She then touched down and was told to go wait in the locker room. "Genni Blake, let's go."

            The same thing went on and on for each person. Aidan was called about halfway through. He did pretty well though he was hit with a Bludger twice. His Nimbus Two-Thousand-One was nice to fly but he couldn't seem to get out of his Bludger's way. He then went to the locker room. About an hour later, Katie Bell came into the locker room with the rest of the team. 

            "Great job from all of you. You all did excellent but I can only pick one. This year's new Keeper is… Jeremy Walsh."

            Aidan hung his head. He really wanted to make the team. Just as everyone had gotten up to leave, he heard Katie's voice again. "Aidan O'Reilly, I want to see you please." Aidan walked forward to where the rest of the team stood. "Come with me, bring your broom." Aidan followed Katie back out onto the Quidditch pitch totally befuddled. What could she want him for? All the spots were taken on the team. "Aidan, you look light and speedy, and I was thinking. Alicia won't be out of the hospital wing for a while and I'm not sure that she'll be ready for our first match against Slytherin. I want you to try out for Chaser. Jeremy, fly up and guard the posts. Come on, get up there Aidan, I only have a couple weeks to teach you our plays."

            Aidan's heart was pounding. What did people see in him that made him so special? He mounted his broom and took the Quaffle. Katie and Angelina followed on their brooms and flew alongside him. He passed the Quaffle off to Angelina near the middle of the pitch who passed it to Katie who passed it off again to Aidan. He held it tightly in his arms and soared toward the posts were Jeremy was trying to read him. Aidan took advantage of knowing Muggle basketball to pump-fake and once Jeremy dived the other way, he put it through. Harry and the twins cheered. Angelina clapped him on the back and Katie smiled. "Welcome to the team."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron was dreadful to Aidan upon hearing he was made the newest Chaser of the team. "If I'd've known that there was that spot open, I would have kicked your ass!" he yelled crossly.

            "Ron, I didn't know there was that position, either. Katie Bell called me after Keeper tryouts. I wanted to be Keeper! Remember?"

            "Well you should have declined. You know that I wanted that position."

            "How could I have? Everyone was so happy, I couldn't say no."

            "Yeah, because your to big-headed to know when to step aside and let your friends have some fun. Has everything always been this easy for you?"

            "No! You heard Dumbledore a couple weeks ago! MY LIFE SUCKED UNTIL I WAS ADOPTED! Just leave me alone, you're just jealous!" With that, Aidan stomped out of the dormitory and through the common room. He picked up a piece of parchment from the nearest table, a quill and an ink well and stormed out of Gryffindor Tower toward the Owlery.  He was going to write to his parents.


	11. Hogsmeade

Dear Mum and Dad,

    Finally I can call you that normally! Hogwarts has been great. Harry and I have been getting along well as with Hermione and up until now Ron. 

    I made the house Quidditch team! I'm the new Chaser. Alicia Spinnet is in the hospital wing and I'm filling in for her. Hopefully, I may take her spot permanently. I don't want to be selfish but I really enjoy playing. 

    The only problem is that Ron is mad at me for taking "his" spot. You see, I was trying out for Keeper and at the end when I didn't make that, the captain, Katie Bell, wanted to see me at Chaser. Ron didn't know and he went into a jealousy fit.

    Oh, well. I'm having a great time otherwise. I'll see you at Christmas.

                                                                        Love,

                                                                             Aidan

            Once Aidan was satisfied that his letter wasn't too whiny, he sent it off with a school barn owl. He was still fuming over his row with Ron. How could one kid be so jealous in one lifetime? He really enjoyed playing Quidditch, but he wondered if it was worth fighting with his friends.

            He stared after the owl that flew out the Owlery window for a while until it was just a prick in the distance. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and there was a crisp feeling in the autumn air. The grounds looked exceptionally gorgeous. After he felt he had cooled down enough to go back to the common room, he left. He decided that he should go to the library to pick up a book for his Herbology paper and rerouted.

            Once in the library, he found a few books that looked as though they may help him and sat down. He was the only one at his table and was busy poring over his notes when a very pretty blonde girl sat down across from him. 

            He looked up and was surprised to see the girl just sitting there calmly studying. She didn't look up at him at all until he spoke. "Hello? Do I know you?"

            She looked up and gazed at him with brilliant blue eyes. "Oh, hello. I'm Leigh Madeira. I'm in Ravenclaw," she said sweetly, raising her hand in greeting. Aidan shook it and continued.

            "Oh, I'm Aidan O'Reilly, from Gryffindor." The girl giggled.

            "Well, of course I know who you are. You're the transfer student. Everyone's been talking about you."

            Aidan nearly choked. "They… they have?" Would Ron possibly go and blurt out his secret to the whole school?

            "Of course! You didn't know? You have to be the best new Chaser in school, and a damn good wizard to put!"

            Aidan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that. I thought it was something else."

            "Hey, I was thinking. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on Halloween. Would you like to come with me?" Aidan stood stock still, staring at the Leigh. She giggled once more. "Well?"

            "I, um… well… sure," he finally said. "You don't mind if my friends join us, do you?"

            "Oh, of course not. Who are they?"

            "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley."

            "Oh, sure. Of course I don't mind. We can meet in the entrance hall."

            "Cool. Well, I have to get back to my common room. I'll see you at Halloween."

            "Hopefully before," she murmured beautifully. Aidan smiled and made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ron! What were you thinking!?" Harry nearly yelled when he was told of Ron's fight with Aidan. "You know damn well that he didn't know he was going to be called for Chaser! You can't go around beating up on him because he landed a spot that you wanted. I'm sure even if there were Chaser tryouts he would have won those too!"

            Ron sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Harry, I never get any attention. I really wanted to be on the team."

            "That doesn't mean you crap out on our friend! He's just getting used to this world, he needs our support. I'm sure he would be behind you one-hundred percent if you made the team." Just then Aidan came in with the smile that hadn't faded from the library. However, when he spotted Ron sitting on the other side of the room, he frowned. "Hey, Aidan."

            "Hey, Harry. We're going to Hogsmeade together, right? All five of us?"

            "Yea, I think so. What about you Ron?" Harry gave Ron a piercing stare reminiscent to Hermione's.

            "Yea, I think so."

            "Why?" Harry asked.

            Aidan smiled. "I think I've got a date."

            "Really? With who? Is she in Gryffindor?"

            "No, her name is Leigh Madeira, she's in Ravenclaw."

            "That pretty blonde girl!? Wow! When did you talk to her?" Ron rolled his eyes and left. Harry glared after him.

            "We met in the library just now. She just came up and sat down at the table I was studying at. She said that everyone's been talking about me. Did Katie tell everyone I was the new Chaser?"

            "Well, I'm not sure who told everyone about you being the new Chaser, but don't you suppose that she may be after you because of your instant popularity?"

            Aidan frowned then pondered the question. "I'm not sure. Maybe I should talk to her."

            "Maybe you should. I hope it works out, though."

            "Thanks, Harry. What's wrong with Ron? Is he mad at you now?"

            "I think now that I've yelled at him about chewing you out. It pisses me off sometimes how jealous he is."

            "Yeah, me too. It's almost as if being Chaser isn't worth it."

            "Don't even think about quitting, O'Reilly. Once he sees you fly, he'll change his mind. Trust me, after the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament last year, he changed back to normal. He's got a lot to deal with at home, you know."

            "Yea, I guess. I just don't want him to get mad at everyone because of me."

            "Don't worry. Let's go down to the common room. It's almost time for lunch."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan was making regular meetings in the library with Leigh. He hadn't brought up the subject of his popularity yet, but was waiting until Hogsmeade, just in case she felt she needed to scream at him. Ron was still mad at him, but he was smart enough not to tell Hermione for fear that she would blow up at him like Harry did. Hermione didn't notice that he wasn't talking to Harry and Aidan anyways, as Ron usually kept her busy in a corner of the common room.

            Harry was kept spending more and more time with Ginny, though they were still at the talking stage. Their conversations kept them up late at night to when the fires had nearly gone out. Harry liked it this way. He could really get to know his girlfriend. 

            Ginny had to be the most gorgeous girl in Gryffindor, to Harry at least. Her long, wavy hair seemed to become shinier everyday and her big brown eyes bored into Harry as though she was staring into his very soul. She knew all his secrets. To Harry, there was no one more perfect.

            Finally, Halloween came and the impromptu group of six met in the entrance hall where Filch was tallying off the names of the students who could visit Hogsmeade. They made their way across the grounds, each couple holding hands. Leigh was giggling at whatever Aidan was whispering to her, Ginny was held to Harry's side by a muscular arm and Hermione had wrapped her arm around Ron's waist who in turn hugged her shoulder. The grounds were chilly and each person was wearing a cloak. 

            When they got to the village, they first visited the sweetshop, Honeydukes. Harry replenished his sweets stash, as did Ron. Aidan bought a Sugar Quill to suck on during History of Magic. 

            After visiting Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack, they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for a pick-me-up. Aidan volunteered to get the drinks while the others sat down at a table near the back window. 

            "Ron, what's been wrong with you?" Hermione asked. "You've been really quiet all day."

            Harry looked at Ron who gave him a split-second glare. "Oh, I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night."

            "I've been having a great time with you guys today," Leigh said.  "My Ravenclaw friends are usually really boring. You guys are a lot better." 

            "Thanks, Leigh. We've been having a great time with you, too," Hermione answered.

            Aidan then reappeared with six butterbeers. Madame Rosmerta had to help him, though. He sat down next to Leigh and said, "So, have we found anything to talk about?"

            "Leigh was just saying what a great time she was having with us," Harry said. Ron then stood up. 

            "It's getting stuffy in here. Could you step outside with me, 'Mione?" 

            "But, Ron…" Hermione began.

            "Please?"

            "Okay. Where do you guys want to meet?"

            "Let's meet at the entrance to the village at four, okay?" Ginny said. 

            "Sounds good, we'll see you." Harry said. Ron didn't respond. 

            After the door closed and the bell tinkled, Leigh spoke. "What's wrong with your friend, Ron? He seems a little far off."

            "He's a little jealous," Aidan answered. "He wanted to be the Chaser for Gryffindor."

            "Oh, that's too bad. He seems really nice."

            "Well, he is, most of the time," Harry replied.

            "Speak for yourself!" Ginny exclaimed. She then smiled a Weasley smile.

            Harry laughed. "You just don't stop, do you?"

            "Hey, it's my sole duty as the girl in my family to make fun of my brothers, especially the ones closest ones in age!"

            "I wish I was the youngest in my family," Leigh said.       

            "Oh, do you have siblings?" Aidan asked.

            "Yeah, and they're all younger than me. I have two brothers and two sisters. My sisters are twins, they're in second year. My brothers are five and six. Big pests, trust me."

            "I can," Ginny said. "They're pests even when they're older than you."

            Leigh laughed. "What it must be like to be a Weasley!"

            "Too exciting."

            "Do you have any siblings, Aidan?" Leigh asked.

            "No, I was adopted."

            "Oh, I didn't mean to…"           

            "No, I like these parents better. My biological parents weren't parents."

            "Oh, I see."       

            The rest of the day was nice. The wind that was causing the chill died down and Harry and Ginny decided that they needed to visit the Shrieking Shack again for some unbeknownst reason [A/N:: half-wink, if you get that either…], which left Aidan and Leigh alone. Aidan really enjoyed spending his time with Leigh. He really reconsidered asking her about his popularity. She was nice. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to date a guy just to get attention. She was real.

            The two sat on bench outside of a slow shop on the edge of town. Aidan put his arm around her and asked her the question that had been burning in his mind for a while. "Why do you like me?" he whispered.

            Leigh looked surprised. He looked up at him with her magnificent blue eyes and answered. "I'd been watching you in the library for a long time before I actually went and talked to you. You were cute and you worked hard on your homework. When I did finally get the courage to talk to you, you were so sweet. Now that I've gotten to know you, I see that my suspicions were correct. You're smart, sweet and attractive. When I heard you were the new Chaser for Gryffindor, I knew you had to be perfect. You're athletic as well. I knew I wanted to be with you."

            "It took a pretty girl like yourself a whole month to talk to me!?"

            "Yes. Now, why do you like me?"

            "You're sweet and smart, and extremely beautiful!" he said nuzzling her. 

            "That was all I needed! You're great, Aidan. I don't know what would have happened if you never came here."

            _Neither do I, he thought. __Neither do I._


	12. Slytherin Versus Gryffindor

            "I'm not here for Harry or Aidan. I'm here to make sure Fred and George beat the crap out of Malfoy," Ron said as he and Hermione filed into the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch. It was the first match of the season and well into November and Ron was still mad at Harry and Aidan. Hermione had figured it out by now though, and she was rather stuck in the middle.

            "Ron, please just make up with them. They're our friends. You want to see Gryffindor win, don't you?" Hermione said somewhat pleadingly.

            "Of course I do. But right now I'd rather see us win by Fred and George hitting a Bludger into Malfoy's oversized head than to see Aidan score ten goals and Harry out-flying Malfoy."

            "Ron, please. They're really good Quidditch players, you have to be happy for them. You weren't jealous when Harry made the team in first year, were you?"

            "Sort of, but that was different. Harry's a Seeker. I wanted to be Chaser."

            "Ron, I'm sure you'll make the team next year."

            "I wanted to make the team this year," he pouted.

            "Scared, O'Reilly?" Katie Bell asked as the Gryffindor team stood in the locker room, waiting to enter the playing area.

            "Just a bit," Aidan said. He was experiencing the familiar sensation of worms in his stomach.

            "Well, just watch out for this team. Keep your head. They play dirty."

            "That's real reassuring."

            "You're welcome," Katie said, missing the sarcasm.

            The twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was commentating. This year would be his last year, so there was no doubt that he would make it count.

            "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor! And here comes the Gryffindor team, Weasley, Bell, Weasley, Johnson, Walsh, O'Reilly, and Potter! There are two new additions to this fantastic Gryffindor team, this year, Walsh, the Keeper, and O'Reilly, the new chaser. Watch out, I doubt the Slytherin Keeper's going to be able to block O'Reilly that easily, he's a natural. Here comes Slytherin now. Flint, Warrington, Montague, Derrick, Bole, Neal, and Malfoy. This is going to be one hell of a match!"

            "Language, Jordan," Professor McGonagall warned.

            "Sorry, Professor. The captains will meet in the middle of the field with Madame Hooch to begin the game."

            "I want a nice, fair game, from all of you," Madame Hooch said to the fourteen players on the field. Flint was eyeing Katie with increasing dislike. "Now, captains, shake hands." Katie grasped the Slytherin captain's hand and let go quickly. "Mount your brooms."

            Aidan mounted his Nimbus Two-Thousand-One with jumpy nerves. He knew people were counting on him to score. He just couldn't let his team down. He faintly heard Harry say "Good Luck" from somewhere up above him. Before Aidan could even have time to think, the whistle blew and Angelina had taken the Quaffle.

            "Johnson with the Quaffle—over to Bell who passes it to O'Reilly—O'Reilly with a nice swerve and the pass to—no! it's intercepted by Montague. Montague tearing up the field—the pass to Warrington. Warrington headed toward the Gryffindor goal posts—OUCH!—nice Bludger work by a Weasley, Quaffle intercepted by O'Reilly—NO FAIR! FOUL ON FLINT! COME ON MADAME HOOCH!"

            Flint had grabbed onto Aidan's broom and was attempting to climb it. Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "Foul! Deliberate attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Chaser. Foul to Gryffindor!"

            The Gryffindor side of the stadium erupted into cheers. "O'Reilly to take the penalty shot! Come on, Aidan! YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR LEADING TEN-ZERO!" Aidan took a victory lap around the pitch. He soared close enough to the stands to be able to clap someone's hands. The Gryffindors were cheering maniacally. "Flint with the Quaffle. He passes it off to Warrington. Now to Montague. Yes, it's intercepted by Bell. Bell racing toward the Slytherin Keeper, Neal. Come on, Katie. ARGH! YOU DIRTY, CHEATING—"  
            "JORDAN!"

            "Bell will take the penalty shot after that rude display of nasty sportsmanship by the Slytherin Beater, Derrick. She soars forward, pump fake, SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leading twenty-zero. What a great play, O'Reilly has brought that play onto the team, if I'm not mistaken."

            Meanwhile, Harry was floating twenty feet above the game, searching for the Snitch. He had spotted it a few times, but Malfoy had made sure that he lost it by knocking him over in the air. This time, after being tired of getting knocked, he decided he would do the knocking. He went into a spectacular dive. Malfoy had seen him and went after, certain he had seen the Snitch. Harry dove closer and closer to the ground. Malfoy was gaining on him. _It's working, he thought._

            Malfoy was now elbow to elbow with him. Harry had his arm stretched out just before he was to hit the ground, not aiming for anything. Almost faster than sound, Harry pulled out of his dive, empty-handed, except for the fact that Malfoy had hit the ground with full force and nothing to show for it. Madame Hooch's whistle blew. There was no foul but Malfoy needed medical attention.

            "I don't believe it! Harry Potter has just performed the Wronski Feint! He's bought himself a few extra seconds to search for the Snitch!"

            Harry soared back up into the air. He surveyed the game, searching with all his might to find the Snitch before Malfoy was flying again. And then, he saw it. Glittering just feet away from the Slytherin Keeper was the Snitch. Madame Hooch hadn't blown her whistle yet though, so he would have to follow it. Harry edged his way closer to the goal posts, trying not to attract attention to himself. He was careful to keep his eye on the golden ball. It was like music to his ears when Madame Hooch had blown her whistle once more. 

            Malfoy was flying again, staying as close to Harry as possible, but Harry put on a burst of speed and dove with hand outstretched toward the posts. This time it was the real Snitch and it was the best feeling when he had it enclosed in his hands. Madame Hooch's whistle blew for the final time and Harry raised his hands in triumph.

            The Gryffindor team had flown to him and there was a huddle in the sky. "Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins one-hundred and eighty to ten!" Lee yelled.

            "Great job, Aidan," Harry said as the two flew to the ground.

            "I could say the same about you," Aidan replied.

            "Did you score the other goal?"

            "Yeah, it was a desperation shot though, there was a Bludger coming straight at my head."

            "Oh, you really must be pretty good, then."

            "And you doubted me?" Aidan said with a sarcastic smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Leigh met Harry and Aidan outside the locker rooms. Leigh hugged Aidan tightly saying something about his head and a Bludger. Ginny embraced Harry tightly also. "That was the best match you've ever played. I didn't know you could do the Wronski Feint."

            "Neither did I," Harry answered. The six walked back to the castle in high spirits. Ron pulled Harry and Aidan aside when they got near the entrance hall. Aidan kissed Leigh goodbye and Harry told Ginny that they would meet in the common room. "I think I know where this is going, Ron."

            "And where do you think it's going, Harry?"

            "I'll just listen, I've been through this before."

            "Aidan, I'm sorry I crapped out on you. You really are a great Chaser. Harry, I'm sorry I fought with you. I should support my friends, even if I am a bit jealous."

            "A bit!?" Harry exclaimed. "You were more than a _bit jealous!"_

            "Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

            "Yeah," Aidan said. "It's okay, Ron. I forgive you. Everyone has the right to act like a half-ass sometimes."

            Ron glared at him.

            "I'm just kidding!"

            "Okay, now that we're back on speaking terms," Harry said, putting an arm around each of his friends' shoulders. "I think there's a party in the common room that's in need of our attention."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Somewhere, deep in the forests of Germany, Lord Voldemort was hiding in a cave, waiting for the perfect moment to seize what would soon belong to him. Wormtail had been bringing him news for the past five months of what was happening in the wizarding world. He had even managed to sneak into Hogwarts for two days as a rat.

            Wormtail was in Dumbledore's office the day Aidan was adopted.

            "So, the old fool Dumbledore thinks that a mere Muggle can be a critical line of defence between that school and Lord Voldemort. Just wait until I prove him wrong. That Muggle he's converted is nothing more than lucky. I'll show him. Wormtail!"

            "Yes, master?" Wormtail answered trembling.

            "Have you confirmed the alliance of the dementor's?"

            "Yes, master. They are awaiting our arrival at Azkaban any day now, sir."

            "Excellent. And the giants?"

            "We are still waiting, master. It seems that Dumbledore has sent envoys there as well."

            "I see. Crucio!" In an instant, Wormtail was on the ground, writhing in pain. Voldemort had performed the Cruciatus Curse on him. He was being tortured.

            "I wanted you to feel what it is like to me every time I am not pleased. Do not disappoint me again, Wormtail. I want you to do everything you can to get the giants on the Dark Side."

            "Y-yes, m-m-master," Wormtail whimpered. "I will n-not disappoint you a-again."

            "Make sure that you don't. Hogwarts will be mine this time, and that crooked-nose old man will not stand in my way." He laughed evilly, so that his cave rang. "Make me proud, Wormtail, and you shall be rewarded."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            A frost swept over the grounds as the winter holidays approached. Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw in the last Quidditch match which put Slytherin and Gryffindor neck-and-neck for first place. Gryffindor was up by just a hair. 

            Everyone was in much better spirits now that Ron had ended the fight. Ginny had given up with the brain-cells cracks because now that Ron was dating Hermione, he was becoming somewhat more mature. At least he was studying more.

            End-of-term exams came in a whirlwind of confusion. Harry had almost forgotten to study if Ginny hadn't reminded him that he was taking his O.W.L.s this year. Harry was staying at Hogwarts as always during the holidays, as were Ron and Ginny. Hermione was going home.

            Aidan met with Leigh in the library the day before the holidays began. They were going to exchange addresses so that they could keep in touch over Christmas. Leigh happened to live rather close to where Aidan lived now, and pointed out that they would be able to visit each other too.

            "I'll miss you," Aidan whispered. Madam Pince was eyeing them with complete dislike.

            "Oh, but we'll see each other. I'll miss you when we're not together."

            "I'll miss you more."

            "Yeah. I want you to meet my parents, after Christmas."

            "That would be great. You can meet mine too. They're the greatest."

            "Well, you're a good influence on them."

            "Excuse me, if you are going to talk, take it outside, this is a library!" Madame Pince said, swooping over like a hawk. Leigh giggled.

            "Come on, Aidan. Who needs a library? We've got a whole castle!" Aidan laughed too. Leigh was the kind of spontaneous person who could make him feel good all over. 

She pulled him all through the castle, up what seemed like the thousandth staircase, and through six doors hidden behind tapestries. He found himself in a beautiful circular room. There were golden framed paintings adorning the walls and a few comfortable-looking pieces of furniture around the whole room. There was a marble fireplace at the far end of the room and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. "It took me four years to memorise how to get here," Leigh said. "It's my favourite place in the castle. I think I'm the only person who knows about it. I come up here to think."

            "It's excellent. You know, you're just perfect."

"I know," Leigh said smiling mischievously. "As I was saying before Pincer so rudely interrupted me, I think your parents would have to be the greatest to adopt you. You're a good influence."

"Oh, I am? I think they were great before they adopted me, they were just looking for someone to share it with."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting as much. I have a lot going on. Basketball season has started and we were in Wayne Town {Guess where that is!} last weekend and got smoked by four club teams. We're just a school team so it's understandable. I hope you like my story. It would be great to get a few more reviews before I get the next chapter up. Thanks Julianne-Petals, I'm glad you at least like my story! Tootles, I'll be back.


	13. The Holidays

            The train ride home was a long one. Aidan, Leigh, and Hermione shared a compartment and talked most of the time. The rest of the time, they napped, because they never got enough sleep at school. When they reached the train station, each went their separate ways. Aidan was glad to see his parents waiting close by and he hugged each of them in greeting.

            "Hello, champ. How've you been doing?" Sam asked.

            "Yes, honey. We've missed you. How's school been?" Jennifer inquired.

            "It's been great. I've missed you guys too," Aidan replied. He then looked around the platform. "Uh, Dad? How are we getting home?"

            Sam laughed. "Well, I can assure you, your mother has made sure that Travel Tonic is out of the picture. There's a Ministry car waiting in the Muggle parking lot."

            Aidan let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to Travel Tonic that much. Sam and Jennifer led the way through the barrier and back into the Muggle world. In the parking lot, was a fancy silver car with two little flags sticking up the front. On the tiny flag was a fancy "M," probably for "Ministry." Sam and Aidan packed his things in the trunk and Aidan buckled into the backseat. With a tap of his wand, Sam started the ignition and they were off.

            It was a car ride like Aidan had never had before. The car could jump other cars, fit through tiny cracks between buildings, cut through fields at lightning speed and even make letterboxes jump out of the way. It was incredible. They reached the house in no time.

            The O'Reilly Mansion was even better than Aidan had remembered it. It was redecorated to portray a feeling of Christmas. The banisters lining the stairways were wrapped in holly and fairy lights. Every door had a wreath and every doorway had a sprig of mistletoe hung over it. The parlour was the best part of the house though. In there was the biggest Christmas tree Aidan had ever seen. At about sixteen feet tall, it was decorated from top to bottom with ribbon, ornaments, candles, and tinsel, all either white or silver. On top was an angel that appeared to be alive, looking about the room. In fact, everything in the house seemed white or silver. The colour was so pure.

            After checking out the house and the decorations, Aidan trekked up to his room to unpack and get settled. Even his room seemed to be decorated, though not much. His once crimson sheets were replaced with gold _and crimson ones. On the comforter was stitched a great Gryffindor Lion. Aidan smiled._

            On the window seat was a nice-looking red Quaffle. It looked new and highly polished. His parents were obviously very proud of him becoming Chaser. Nothing else had changed though.

            Aidan went back downstairs after changing and memorizing each aspect of his room, right down to the mouse hole in the corner. His parents were in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking softly. Aidan went and sat down next to them. Almost immediately after doing so, though, he was bombarded with questions.

            "How was school?"

            "Do you have many new friends?"

            "Do you like your classes?"

            "Is the food okay?"

            "Wait!" Aidan almost shouted. He restrained himself in front of his new parents because he didn't want to look like a whiny kid. "Do you want me to tell you the whole story since I've gotten there? That would make a bit more sense than answering all these questions at once."

            Jennifer beamed. "Of course, dear. Go ahead."

            So he told them the whole story. He told them about his first lessons and how he did well in each of them even though he was just newly a wizard. He told them about making the Quidditch team and about Ron's jealousy. "And I've met this girl, Leigh Madeira. She's in Ravenclaw and she's really nice. I guess you could call her my girlfriend."

            "That's great, son. You seem to be getting along great."

            "I love it at Hogwarts, Dad."

            "And you've even got a girlfriend! What's she like?"

            "Oh, Mom…" Aidan trailed off. He was beginning to feel like a normal child, when you can't talk to your parents about anything because it's embarrassing.

            "Please?" Jennifer begged. "Just tell me what she looks like."

            "Well, she has blonde hair and these magnificent blue eyes. She's about five-foot-four and she's skinny. Not deathly skinny, but beautiful skinny. She has this way of making me feel so good around her and she's so spontaneous that…" Aidan stopped himself once he realised that he was going into the kind of detail that you'd rather not want your parents to know. "And she lives around here, too."

            "She sounds er, just great," Sam said. 

            "You know, honey, you should really invite her over before the holidays end. I would sure like to meet her," Jennifer said.

            "Sure, Mom. We were going to meet at some Muggle hamburger restaurant in town. She says she knows the whole city by heart. I'll invite her over after we go out."

            "What did you say her last name was, Aidan?" Sam asked.

            "Madeira. It sounds sort of Hispanic, don't you think? I like it."

            "I think I know her father. Or at least I've heard of his name. Did she say what he does?"

            "Dad, come on. We don't really talk about our parents' careers!"

            "Right, right." Sam seemed a bit preoccupied. There was something about that name that made him feel weird. He didn't know what yet though.

            Aidan went up stairs to read shortly afterward. He had found a book called _Ten Points Could Be the Difference: Chaser Techniques that he desperately wanted to read. He figured that if he could learn and practice all the moves he could, he may have a chance to secure his spot on the team. _

            As he settled into bed that night, he thanked God for all that he now had, and for how well he had blessed him. He had Hogwarts, two parents that loved him, great friends, Leigh, and Quidditch. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            A heavy blanket of snow had settled in around the castle and Harry, Ron and Ginny decided that it was the perfect opportunity for a snowball fight. Harry and Ginny thought it would be great to gang up on Ron and quickly built a fort and artillery. Much to the couple's pleasure, Ron was outnumbered and soaking wet. He surrendered quickly.

            As the trio retreated back into the castle, Ron, who was sulking from defeat, departed to the Owlery to write to Hermione. After saying goodbye, he pulled out a snowball he had hidden behind his back and smashed it onto Harry's head. He ran away laughing evilly. [A/N:: Can't you see Ron doing that? Haha~~!!]

            Ginny couldn't help herself, either. Harry looked pretty funny with white snow melting onto his black-haired head. "He's an idiot," she said to cover up her mirth.

            "Yeah, well, since you're his sister…" Harry then gathered a pile of snow and pelted it at Ginny. She ran through the entrance hall quickly and avoided any future snowballs. Harry ran after her as fast as he could. She had quite a head start so he fell behind. As he hit the seventh floor, he could see the portrait of the Fat Lady closing. He sprinted to it and said the password ("Pickled Newt").

Ginny was laughing hysterically on the couch in front of the fire. Harry ran to the couch and pounced on her. "You're going to get it," he said playfully.

"And what exactly am I going to get, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, Ms. Weasley, but I think that this will do for now." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny closed her eyes. It was the single best feeling in the world. She was in love. 

"Er, Harry, I'm not sure that that's punishment."

"You're too pretty to punish." He looked at her with a fire in his eye. He was the most sincere he had ever been with anyone. "I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I love you, Harry Potter." 

They sat in front of the fire for a long time, just holding each other. It just felt so right. Ginny fit perfectly in Harry's muscular arms, and Harry couldn't help thinking this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Yes, Wormtail. This is it. Azkaban is ours, our faithful Death Eaters will be released in moments."

            "And the giants, Master?" Wormtail whispered.

            "We will be meeting them in Bristol. That old fool Dumbledore just couldn't provide what the giants wanted," Voldemort said with a sneer.

            "Yes, Master. Do you want me to go in now?"

            "Yes, Wormtail. This should be a pleasant visit for my faithful followers," Voldemort whispered evilly. Wormtail whimpered and then turned into a rat. Voldemort stood on the outskirts of the island and watched the rat scurry away through the gates. 

            The inside of Azkaban was a horrible experience. People were screaming and Wormtail could feel the strength draining from his tiny rat body. Some though, seemed to sense his presence. "He's coming," they whispered. "The Dark Lord is coming back. He's coming to free us all." The dementors seemed to get excited too. They could sense that Voldemort would be back to free them.

            Suddenly, Wormtail turned into a man again and a flash of red light immediately emitted from his wand. Voldemort could see it outside and he smiled when he saw it. "Let Dumbledore try and stop me this time."

            The bars had vanished from the cells inside the prison and people were filing out into the halls. Wormtail guided them with his wand flashing. The dementors all gathered outside in a huddle of black cloaks. Voldemort went to meet them.

            "Ah, my dementors. Are you ready to fully devote yourselves to me, to suck the very happiness from the world?" he asked quietly. The excitement in the group of dementors grew, and Voldemort took that for a yes. "Yes, we will be leaving for the mainland momentarily to meet the giants. Once my Death Eaters are gathered and ready," he grinned maliciously. "It will be time for my rise again."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You know, you never told you lived in such a big house, mister," Leigh said playfully. 

            "You never asked," Aidan replied. The couple were on a date at a Muggle hamburger restaurant called The Purple Cow. It was different for Aidan to be back in the Muggle world since spending almost three months at Hogwarts. "You're going to come over after this right, to meet my parents?"

            "Of course! I would love to meet your parents. You have to meet mine though."

            "I will. Are they just as fabulous as you?"

            "Why wouldn't they be?" Leigh said with a smile. Aidan kissed her.

            "I couldn't imagine you coming from rotten parents."

            "I don't."

            "I know. You're a good role model. They have to be fantastic."

            "You know, let's blow this pop stand and see the city. It's gorgeous this time of year."

            "Why not? Let's go." Essex was buried in a blanket of snow. It was beautiful, and the snow glistened without the slightest speck of dirt protruding from the bottom. The Christmas lights that were wrapped around the street lights added to the festivity of the season. Aidan loved it.

            Leigh led Aidan to the centre of town where there was a group of men and women singing Christmas carols. "I come here all the time," Leigh explained. "To hear them sing." It truly was a beautiful sound. Aidan loved hearing "Silent Night" in German. 

            "Don't you love it?" Leigh asked.

            "I love it. I couldn't have asked for anything more, especially being here with you," he answered.

            "I'm glad you like it. Besides, I'm broke," she added. Aidan laughed.

            "You just never quit making me laugh."

            "Hey, what do you think I'm here for?" she said, grinning mischievously.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry woke up suddenly. The familiar twinge of pain in his scar had awakened him. He was in Ginny's room (innocently, of course) and at first he did not recognize his surroundings. Once he had collected his bearings, however, he thought about the dream he was having.

            **There had been a terrible storm, somewhere near water. The waves crashed against everything in their way. Out in the middle of the ocean was a large building upon a rock and Harry was standing on the shore, looking at it. Without warning, the whole sky was filled with red light, but not for more than a split second. When Harry looked back out at the water, the building was gone, as though it had never been there.** The next thing Harry knew was that he was awake with his scar hurting. He knew something was going to happen soon. The thing he had been waiting for all summer. 

            Harry looked down at Ginny who was sleeping peacefully, her auburn hair falling gently onto her face. He had come up in the middle of the night to see her. He didn't want her to feel lonely being the only fourth year girl to stay for the Christmas holidays. Seeing her there at peace made him feel a little better, though he couldn't push the thought away that danger was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:: Like? I'm proud of it. Please REVIEW~!! I'm a little down, that's why this is taking me so long (that and ridiculously long and painful schoolwork!). I don't want to have to remove this story, because I've worked really hard on it. More to come (hopefully) Bye!


	14. The Heir of Gryffindor

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~!! THIS IS VITAL IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING!!!! I LOVE THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THOUGH!! JUST MORE, PLEASE! Help me if you don't like it, to make it more interesting, just please review, I feel unliked! Okay, here I go…..à

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry walked into the empty common room rubbing his forehead, but the pain wouldn't go away. His 'scar pains' never usually lasted more than a couple of seconds, surely no longer than a minute, but the pain just wouldn't go away. He sat down on a poufy armchair and stared into the empty fireplace. He was beginning to remember the year before again.

Last year, when Harry was at the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup, Mr. Diggory's head appeared in the fireplace, for he wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley. Also, later, when Harry had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, Sirius had done the same in the common room. Sirius! Harry had to talk to Sirius. He hadn't talked to him since last year after the Third Task, but he knew he had to talk to him, to tell him what was going on.

He sat down at one of the tables at edge of the common room and took out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. He thought for a long time, trying to figure how to word his letter correctly. He thought of all the things to tell him; Aidan, his scar, his worries, the way he was blaming himself for so many things. Once he had all his thoughts sorted, he began.

Dear Sirius,

First of all, Happy Christmas. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. School is extremely demanding and I guess I've just been too depressed. I guess I keep blaming myself for last year, and Cedric's death. I know it isn't right, but it's just happening.

There is a new boy, Aidan O'Rielly. He's my age and he used to be a Muggle. Dumbledore asked the Ministry of Magic to give him magic and he just started this year. He's a rather good wizard, though, and he's the new Chaser for Gryffindor.

My scar hurt this morning. I wonder if this is a sign. It has been in the past and it was preceded by a strange dream. I was standing on the shore of the ocean, staring at a building on a rock. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the building was gone, then my scar hurt. It was rather odd.

I wonder if things are worse now. Has Voldemort done anything recently? I haven't been ordering the _Daily Prophet but I suppose I should. Please write if you can._

Sincerely,

Harry

Once Harry was satisfied with his letter, he sent it off with Hedwig, who happily accepted, since he hadn't used her in a while. He stared out of the Owlery window for a while until he heard a gentle knock at the door. He turned around and saw Ginny, leaning against the door way. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly. Ron saw you leave the common room with a scrap of parchment and told me where you might be. He also told me he hadn't seen you in the dormitory all night."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it's true, I didn't go to my dormitory last night, I went to yours."

"You naughty boy, I should sue you."

"I was just looking at you; you're too beautiful to hurt."

"And you're too perfect to hurt anyone, except You-Know-Who, of course," she answered gently, embracing him around the middle. "So what are you doing up here so early, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just sending a letter to S—" he stopped himself. "To a friend."

"Will I ever know who this _friend is?"_

"Perhaps, if I feel I could trust you enough one day to not freak out."

"I see, you're hiding something from me, Mr. Potter," Ginny said with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, but I can only tell you when it's that important, though I feel I may have to tell you soon enough, anyway."

"I see. Oh well, let's go to breakfast, shall we?" The two walked down to the Great Hall together and sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, who was stuffing his face with eggs, sausage, and kippers. It was quite a sight. "Fwewwo," he said through a mouthful of bacon.

"No speak freak language," Ginny said slowly. Harry grinned.

"Ha ha, Very funny," Ron replied once he had swallowed. "Harry where were you last night?"

Harry looked at Ginny then said, "I fell asleep in the common room last night, over my notes, you know. Our O.W.L.s are coming sooner than you think you know."

"Bloody hell, you're sounding like Hermione. They're ages away! Besides, it's the holidays!" Harry shrugged.

"Come on, Harry, eat something. These eggs taste del—" but Ginny was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, students. I have dreadful news. It seems that last night, the fortress of Azkaban was broken into by Lord Voldemort." A few people gasped, others just gaped. "The prisoners there were released and the dementors have agreed to an alliance with the Dark Side. We will have to be as cautious as ever now. You will be escorted to each class by a professor and you are to stay in your common room unless told otherwise. These are dark times we are facing and we will have to be prepared. Please don't panic. We will keep you safe."

These words did nothing but destroy the little self-esteem that Harry had left. Now Voldemort would be in full power, with the help of the dementors. He decided then, though, that he would tell Dumbledore about his scar.

After escaping Ron and Ginny, who were still in shock, he hurried to the High Table just as Dumbledore was about to leave. "Professor, excuse me. Could I have a moment?"

Dumbledore turned around and smiled warmly at Harry. "Of course, Harry. What do you have to tell me?"

"Well, Professor. Today I woke up with my scar hurting. I was wondering if perhaps that meant Voldemort was close or not." Dumbledore frowned a bit.

"Harry, could you please follow me to my office? I have to talk to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aidan woke up to what he had never heard before in his new house, _yelling. It sounded as though his parents were arguing, and he didn't like the sound of it. He tip-toed down stairs and tried to hear what he could of the conversation. _

"Sam, do you know what this means? This is big!"

"I know, dear, but we can't do a thing about it. He'll be safe at Hogwarts. We can't take that away from him, he's already had so much taken away."

"Sam, we don't know if he is going to be safe. You can't just send him there because he's already had a lot taken. You have to be reasonable. You know what _he's capable of!"_

"Dumbledore is a great wizard, darling. There is no reason to doubt his safety." By this time, Aidan was wide awake. What had happened? What was so big that his mother didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts? He proceeded the rest of the way, trying to look as sleepy as possible.

"What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, darling," Jennifer quickly lied. She looked to Sam who plainly told her with his eyes that that would not do.

"Aidan, we have to talk. You say you know about Harry from these books, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. So?"

"Do you perhaps know about V—V—You- Know-Who?" he stammered.

"Oh, Voldemort? Yeah, I know all about him." Both his parents flinched at Voldemort's name.

"Well, last night, it seems that You-Know-Who has begun his Second Uprising," Sam said glumly. "And your mother doesn't want you to return to Hogwarts this term."

"Not go back to Hogwarts! You can't! Everything I love is there, I only just started!"

"I know, dear," Jennifer said. "But we're talking about your safety."

"What about Dumbledore? If he can get rid of Grindelwald, he can defeat Voldemort."

"Oh, dear, I know you don't want to hear this, but this is what we feel is best." Sam cleared his throat loudly. "This is what _I feel is best," she rephrased._

"You can't keep me home, I'm going back," Aidan said in a final sort-of tone.

"Aidan…"

"Stop, Jen. He would be safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else," Sam interjected. "I trust Dumbledore with my life. My family's lives, for that matter."

Jennifer had burst into tears and rushed upstairs. Sam looked at Aidan with a expression that clearly said '_Women…' then he began. "Aidan we have to get a few things straight before you return to Hogwarts, and you have to listen closely to me, got it?"_

"Got it, Dad. Shoot away."

"First, I want you to listen to your professors. Most of them know what they're talking about. Don't stray away from the castle, especially if you are alone. Stay in the castle. And finally, I don't want you to go _looking for anything."_

Aidan was shocked. "Dad, why would I go looking for Vol—I mean You-Know-Who?"

"Just be safe, son."

"I will be, Dad."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was in very poor spirits. He was making his second trip to the Headmaster's office already this year, and he knew that whatever Dumbledore had to tell him was probably something that he didn't want to hear. He was filled with dread as he stepped onto the moving stone stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. Once he stepped inside the room, he noticed the now-very-familiar whirring objects strewn across the room.

Dumbledore's office had not changed the least bit since Harry last visited it, but Dumbledore, Harry noticed, had. The twinkling in his wise gaze was seen a lot less often and he looked sad most of the time. It was Voldemort.

"Harry, have a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing toward the chair next his desk. He too sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Harry, it's time that you know something. This is something I should have told you when you first came here to Hogwarts. It is time you know, and I am going to tell you everything." Whatever Harry had expected, it wasn't that. He nodded slightly and Dumbledore continued.

"Harry, do you remember when you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you, when you were only a baby?"

Harry thought hard. He wrack his brain for the questions he had asked Dumbledore. _"Well… Voldemort said he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" "Yes, professor, when I was in the hospital wing after finding the Philosopher's Stone."_

"Yes. And I told you I couldn't tell you that, because you weren't ready. Well I was wrong, and you should have been first off, when you came. The reason Voldemort wanted to kill you was because you are the last remaining heir to Godric Gryffindor. Your father was the heir before you, and that's why Voldemort killed him. The heir to Gryffindor is the only person who can truly defeat the heir of Slytherin. If Voldemort had killed you, there would be no stopping him." He paused to let this sink in. Harry was lost for words. The heir to Gryffindor?

"But, Professor, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." 

"Harry, you do not necessarily belong to the house of your ancestors. You are in Gryffindor, though, after all. Through the past five years, I have given you hints and help whenever I sensed that Voldemort was up to something, because I thought that if you were given the chance to defeat him, you would. But I never let you know, you never knew that you were the one who would conquer him. I'm telling you now, of the powers you possess, the bravery and love you inherited, and how valuable that scar really is to you."

"But, sir, why have I not been able to defeat him yet? I've faced him four times already, and he isn't gone yet."

"Harry, you possess great powers that even the greatest wizards do not have. You have a type of wandless magic that is very useful against Dark magic. You can—well it is very difficult to explain. Hold on, just one moment." Dumbledore disappeared behind a door, and Harry could hear a sort of rushed rummaging. The professor returned a second later with a very battered leather punching bag. "Perhaps a demonstration?" He lifted his hands up to the sky and muttered something under his breath. A gold orb of light emitted from his right hand. He then pointed the orb to the punching bag and it shot straight at it, blowing it apart. Harry gaped again.

"It is very powerful magic. There are a number of spells. That one is simply _el bon."_

"How did you do that?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, I am you're great-great grandfather. Your father comes from my line of blood, the line directly from Gryffindor. These powers are difficult, yet I believe you are capable of them. I've been watching you, you're a great wizard."

"How can I be the heir of Gryffindor? If Gryffindor's heir can defeat the heir of Slytherin, how did Voldemort kill my father?"

"Your father had a son, you. You became the one true heir from the moment you were conceived. I hate to dump this all on you at this moment, Harry, but I suppose I have become senile and my judgement is impaired.

"I will let you go back to your common room now, but when the term starts again, I want to see you, to teach you about your powers during your regular Divination lessons."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, trying to sound as though this news was no big deal. "About my scar?"

"Yes, yes, I almost forgot. That scar of yours. It is your sign of when Voldemort is around, or feeling particularly evil. I want you to come to me whenever it hurts you, this is important."

"Yes, Professor. Is there anything else?"

"No, Harry, I think that will do for today. Thank you."


	15. The LessThanPerfect Return

Author's Note: Yes! Thank you for the reviews! I know I only have, what? Six? But thanks anyway! Okay, to whoever said that the British don't say "freaking":: Is that supposed to be a flame? Well, It wasn't a very good one was it?

Swimadeà I know that the "Heir of Gryffindor" sounds sort of lame, but that's my only explanation of why Voldemort can't kill Harry. This could probably help Harry in the future, too, when he finds out how to use his powers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled onto Platform 9 ¾, smoke billowing from the smokestack. The train seemed to hold the same amount of carriages, though Aidan could see that a considerable amount of students were not returning to Hogwarts for the second term. Their parents must have been even more sceptical than Jennifer O'Reilly, because Aidan was definitely returning to Hogwarts.

            Aidan noticed Hermione right off. She was standing next to her parents with a trolley loaded with a trunk, a cat, and an owl. Her parents didn't seem too worried from what Aidan could see. They only looked like they wanted their daughter to have a good education with her powers. "Goodbye, darling," the woman said waving to Hermione.

            "Have a good term, 'Mione," said the man.

            "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," Hermione said hugging each of her parents. She then climbed onto the train. Aidan redirected his attention to his own parents.

            "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad." Jennifer let out sort-of strangled whimper. "Mum, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself; I was doing that just fine before I came here."

            "Oh, I know, darling, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Be safe." Then she hugged Aidan for quite a long time.

            "Mum….Mum," Aidan said, gasping.

            "Oh, sorry, dear. Just be careful."

            "Mum! I will be!"

            "Okay, okay."

            "Have a good term, sport," Sam said. "You've got to get ready for the O.W.L.s"

            "I know, Dad. I'll do fine. Stop fussing, both of you. I'll see you in the summer. I'll write a lot."

            "Goodbye, darling," Jennifer sniffled, and Aidan climbed aboard. The train lurched forward with a sudden jolt and the half-full train was headed to Hogwarts once more.

            Aidan looked up and down the train for Hermione and Leigh. He finally found Hermione after about fifteen minutes, but Leigh was no where to be found. "I looked for her too, she must not be here," Hermione said.

            "What? Hermione, have you read the _Daily Prophet_ lately?"

            "What? Yes, of course I have. You-Know-Who broke the prisoners out of Azkaban. My parents thought it was safer at Hogwarts for me."

            "But Leigh's a pureblood. Why would her parents keep her home?"

            "I don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sam turned to his wife after the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. "I know who Madeira is," he said.

            "What? Darling, what are you talking about?"

            "Aidan's girlfriend, Leigh Madeira. Her father was one of the Death Eaters way back when. He said he was under the Imperius Curse." This didn't do anything for Jennifer's fears, because she burst into tears again. 

            "She was a nice girl."

            "I just hope the evil doesn't run in the family."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan was really disappointed that Leigh wasn't coming back to Hogwarts for the second term. He had met her parents and they seemed really nice, so the must just be worried, they couldn't possibly be involved in the Voldemort uprising. 

            Aidan and Hermione didn't really talk they studied most of the train ride and the silence was only broken by a squawking noise outside the window. Aidan looked up from _1,000 More Magical Herbs and Fungi_ to see a barn owl trying to keep up with the train. He immediately recognized it as Leigh's owl, Aphrodite, and he opened the window hastily to let it in. The owl flopped down on the seat beside him and he took the letter that was attached to his leg.

  Dear Aidan,

     I bet by now you are wondering why I'm not on the train sitting next to you, but I can't really explain that at the moment. I'm in trouble. Do you remember how to get to the secret room? There's a tapestry near the statue of Uric the Oddball and follow the corridor behind that door nine floors up. You should find it easily after that.

     I'll be using Floo Powder to get up there. I need you to meet me there at midnight on January seventh. I'll explain everything then.

                                                         Love,

                                                                 Leigh 

P.S. Don't bring anyone with you.

            "Aidan! What could be the problem?" Hermione gasped. Aidan had read the letter to her.

            "I…don't know. What does she mean by she's in trouble?"

            "She's a pureblood, she can't be in that much trouble, unless…"

            "No. Her parents aren't Death Eaters. They can't be." At that moment the compartment door flung open and Malfoy appeared, looking more menacing than ever, flanked by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

            "Ah, look, the Mudblood and her companion Leprechaun," Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle chortled stupidly.

            Aidan rolled his eyes and stood up, towering at least six inches over Malfoy. "Do I look like a bloody short guy to you?" Malfoy took out his wand.

            "I'd watch it, O'Reilly. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would you?"

            "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do?" Aidan, who was gripping his wand very tightly, pulled it out with lightning reflexes and shouted the first spell that came to his head. "_Stupefy!"_

            Malfoy staggered backwards hit the ground with full force, unconscious. Crabbe and Goyle gave Aidan an ominous glare but did nothing but crack their knuckles. Then they pulled Malfoy back out of the compartment.

            "Good job, Aidan," Hermione said.

            "Thanks. Why do I always get the feeling that he knows something that I don't?" 

            "He probably does. He knew about Sirius Black in third year, when Harry didn't."

            "Do you suppose that he knows something about Leigh?"

            "Look, Aidan, perhaps he does. Just don't go crawling to him. He's a slimeball."            "I know, I won't talk to him. I'll be seeing Leigh tomorrow anyway, right?"

            "Of course, now forget about Malfoy and enjoy the rest of the train ride."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You're what?" Ron nearly yelled. He and Harry were in the common room talking. Harry had told him of his meeting with Dumbledore. Harry was feeling dreadful about all the new weight being dropped on him, and he had to let it all out to his best friend.

            "Dumbledore says I'm the last remaining heir to Godric Gryffindor," Harry repeated. "Now I have to learn all this advanced magic because Voldemort is back."

            "_Don't say his name!" Ron hissed._

            "Sorry. Anyways, this is really complicated stuff, and I don't know if I can do it."

            "Of course you can. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're a great wizard. Go on, show that creep what you can do."

            "It's not going to be that easy, Ron. I can barely conjure a proper Patronus, let alone some advanced inherited magic."

            "Give it a try, mate. You don't know you're capabilities until you actually prove to yourself that you're incapable."

            "Did your dad teach you that one, too?"

            "Nope, I thought of that one all by myself."

            "I guess I'll have to remember that one, it's pretty good." Ron blushed slightly.

            "Hey, have you talked to Ginny yet?"

            "No, I haven't told her yet. There're a lot of things she still doesn't know."

            "Really, like what?"

            "Snuffles, for a start. She doesn't know about Scabbers actually being Wormtail. She doesn't know about Buckbeak and the Time-Turner. She doesn't know about Lupin being a werewolf. She doesn't know a lot of things, and now with Voldemort on the rise, I think I'm going to have to talk to her soon."

            "Yeah, I think you will. Well, why don't you forget about all this for a while," Ron said, glancing at his watch. "What do you say that we go meet Aidan, Hermione and Leigh in the entrance hall? The train should have arrived already."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan and Hermione hurried into the entrance hall in a flurry of snow and wind. The cold outside was almost unbearable and the castle was far from the relief they needed. Aidan was just aching to get up to the common room and light a fire.

            Harry and Ron, wrapped in cloaks, were already there when the returning students entered. They waved to Aidan and Hermione when they noticed them they hurried over. 

            "Hey, it's nice to see you," Hermione said embracing Harry and kissing Ron.

            "It's even better to see you," Ron replied.

            "Where's Leigh?" Harry asked

            "She's not here. She wrote to me and said she was in trouble," Aidan said. He showed Harry and Ron the letter. Once he had finished reading it, Harry looked up, bewildered.

            "What could be the problem?"

            "That's the thing, I don't know. But, I'm going to see her tomorrow and I'll find out."

            "We can help her if something is wrong, right? I mean, we've done things like this before," Ron said.

            "This could be different, Ron. This could be Death Eaters or abuse, we just don't know."

            "Her parents aren't Death Eaters!" Aidan yelled so that the whole corridor in which they were walking rang.

            "I didn't say they were, but what if Death Eaters have a hold on her family? Or what if her parents have been killed or something?"

            "Don't even let me think about that," Aidan sighed, looking downright gloomy. "I've had enough disappointments in my lifetime."

            "Well, here we are at the seventh annual Glum-Fest folks, and let me tell you right now that it's looking downright awful from my perspective. What do you think, Dick?" Ron said in a lowered voice like a sports commentator. Hermione frowned.

            "Do you have a sensitive bone in your body?" she scolded. Aidan chuckled.

            "Ease up, 'Mione. He was just trying to lighten the mood."

            "I suppose. I just don't think that we should act like this is no big deal," she sighed as she flopped onto the couch in the common room.

            "It is a big deal, 'Mione," Harry said. "And it's getting bigger. Ron can explain that to you right now. I have to go find Ginny. I'll see you later." 

            Harry hurried up the stairs to the dormitories to find Ginny's room. She was lounging on her bed, reading _Witch Weekly_. She looked up when Harry knocked. "Do you mind if I come in?" Harry asked.

            "Not at all," she replied with a surprised look on her face. She pointed to a spot on her bed and Harry sat down next to her.

            "We have to talk. A lot."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: The next instalment. I hope you like this. I'm afraid it might be a bit too repetitive, but please review. Why is Harry so apprehensive about his newfound powers? Where exactly is Leigh? When is our good pal Voldy going to try his big siege of the castle? Coming soon in future chapters. Cheerio! 


	16. Confessions

            "Er… Okay, Harry. What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, still confused.

            "There's a lot, actually. There are some things that I haven't told you that you need to know now that You-Know-Who is back. Sirius Black is my godfather." Ginny gasped.

            "Well, Harry, aren't you scared? Now that You-Know-Who is back, Black could already be planning how to get to you with him!"

            "Ginny, you don't understand. Sirius is innocent. He was my dad's best friend. He bought me my Firebolt. He's a good man and he was framed, which brings me to my next point. Peter Pettigrew, the one who is supposed to be dead, is alive, and he is Voldemort's servant." Harry was very calm through all of this, but Ginny took a considerable blow.

            "You're joking, right? I mean, you can't possibly believe this? Black killed your parents!"

            "No, he didn't. Ginny, please listen to me, Black is innocent, Pettigrew is guilty. Pettigrew was Scabbers. Don't you wonder why Ron doesn't have him anymore?"

            "I just thought that he died. He was really old," Ginny whimpered. She was taking a real shock.

            "Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagi. Ginny, you have to believe me."

            "I—I believe you, Harry. Why didn't you tell me before?"

            "I didn't think I had to. I didn't know how bad things were going to get."

            "Is there anything else?" Ginny asked. She wasn't sure if she was up to another surprise.

            "Well, actually, there is," Harry said. He looked at her widening eyes and got up. "We can talk later if you like."

            "Yeah, I think so, later," she said quietly. "Is that who you were writing to the other day? Sirius?"

            "Yes, I had to tell him about my—about something."

            "Please, Harry, no more secrets. What did you write to him about?"

            "Everything," he said, sitting down again. "About my scar, Dumbledore telling me I'm the heir to Gryffindor, Aidan, I'm blaming myself for everything!" He buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Ginny had no idea what he was talking about. The heir to Gryffindor? Aidan? What was wrong?

            "Harry, I have a feeling that we're going to be talking up here for a while."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ron, Ron, wait… slow down. When did this all happen?" Hermione asked. Ron had been trying to explain all the things that had happened to Harry over the past week and why he was upstairs with Ginny instead of talking to them himself.

            "Dumbledore told him last week. Bit of poor timing if you ask me."

            "I'll say," Aidan added. "What, so now he has to take classes with Dumbledore during Divination?"

            "Yeah."  
            "The lucky bugger," Aidan said under his breath. Unfortunately, Hermione heard him.

            "Lucky!? You call him lucky!? He's Voldemort's biggest enemy, he has to learn some advanced magic just to defend himself, and he's upstairs trying to explain all of this to his girlfriend in private! Yeah, Aidan, he's real lucky!"

            "No, I didn't mean it like that. Dumbledore just probably scheduled it during Divination as an incentive, that's all." Hermione huffed.

            "That's still… boys," she muttered.

            "Anyways…" Ron continued. "He's upstairs telling Ginny about everything. About Sirius, Wormtail, his inheritance, Lupin, the Time-Turner and Buckbeak. She has the right to know everything."

            "Why does it seem that when everything was just getting back to normal that our whole world has to come crumbling back down?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tears were streaming down Harry's face. He had never broken down like this before, and he was extremely embarrassed. Ginny had put her arm around him and was trying to comfort him, though at the same time try to make sense out of what Harry had just told her.

            "Harry, you have to tell me what you're talking about. I can't help you if you don't," she asked in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

            "Where should I start?" he said condescendingly. "I mean, there's so much that you could write a book! No, that's already happened, too, as a matter of fact four books, and the next one's on the way!"

            "Harry, calm down. What are you talking about?"

            "Okay, I'll tell you everything, just—just let me settle down." Harry was heaving very deeply. Ginny had never seen him so overwhelmed and was eyeing him curiously. Harry bit his upper lip and looked up at the ceiling of the room. "We should really put a Silencing Charm around your bed if we're going to continue up here," he said.

            "Okay," she said. She pulled out her wand and said the incantation. "You have to talk now."

            "Okay, last year after the Triwizard Tournament, things were just rotten. I was getting owls from everyone telling me about what was happening and the attacks across the country. Naturally I blamed myself for it all, because, you know, Cedric was dead and Volde—You-Know-Who was back. Then I came back to school and everything seemed fine for a while, except for the new boy."

            "You mean Aidan? What's wrong with him?"

            "Nothing's wrong with him. But he's a Muggle. He made a wish to come here over the summer and Ron and I could tell he knew stuff about us that only we would know, and that was kind of weird. So he was adopted by Sam and Jen O'Reilly. Dumbledore had a special request for him." Ginny sat staring wide-eyed at Harry.

            "But… how, Harry?"

            "Books. Muggle books. A Muggle author has been writing my biography as it happens. Yep. My secret's out, to everyone in the known world."

            "Oh my God!"

            "Yeah, and that's not the end of it. It seems that I'm the Heir to Gryffindor, the only one who can totally defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore's my great-great-grandfather, or something. I have to learn some new inherited magic. And to top it all off, my scar is a Voldemort Tracking Device!" Harry flopped on his back and breathed deeply. It felt good to get it all off his chest.

            "Okay, okay, let me get this straight. Aidan was a Muggle but he wished to become a wizard, you're the Heir to Gryffindor, and your scar tells you where You-Know-Who is? Is there anything else that you have to tell me?"

            "Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

            "Everyone knows that," Ginny said. "Snape told us at the end of the year he was here."

            "Okay, good. Hermione and I saved that hippogriff that was on trial in our third year. Hermione had a time-turner because of all the courses she was taking and we saved him from the executioner and Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss." Ginny gasped again, but then she put her arms around Harry.

            "We're going to get through this, Harry Potter. I know we will. You're going to learn that magic and you're going to kick some major You-Know-Who ass. I'll be right by your side and you can count on me. I promise."

            "I knew there was a reason I liked you," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

            Ginny wiped a single tear from her cheek and replied, "Yeah, I think so." She removed the silencing charm from her bed and opened the hangings. The fourth year girls were back and unpacking. When they saw Harry they giggled.

            "Oooh! Does ickle Ginny have a wittle boyfriend?" one girl with curly brown hair asked in a baby voice.

            "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Ginny said in superior tone. The girl turned back to her packing, and then Ginny said in an undertone to Harry, "That's just Gianna, don't mind her." Harry laughed.

            Harry led Ginny to the marble steps and they climbed down them into the common room, Harry with his arm around Ginny. Ron, Hermione, and Aidan noticed the pair once they had reached the bottom and Ron called out. "You all right there, mate?"

            "Yeah, I'm alright. We're going to get through this, Ron. We're all going to do this together."

            "I'm all for it," Hermione said. Ron looked at her.

            "Do you think you're brave enough, because I mean you—" 

            "Oh, Ron Weasley, do not even start! You're scared of spiders for Pete's sake!" That seemed to shut Ron up a bit.

            "Look, we're going to have to be brave about this. This is change for everybody, not just me, got it? Aidan, do you think you can do it?"

            "Yeah, Harry, why do you think that I wouldn't be?" Aidan replied raising his eyebrows at Ginny. 

Harry leaned over and said in a very audible whisper, "She knows." Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Alrighty then. Let's get cracking then," Ron said with a clap of his hands.

            "We can't do anything yet, you git."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan was dreading meeting Leigh in the secret room. He was supposed to meet her at midnight and he knew that whatever news she had for him wasn't good. His friends kept reassuring him that everything was alright but he knew that it couldn't be true, there were just too many bad things happening to believe it.

            But midnight was coming sooner than he had expected it too and he took off for the room with the help of Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map ("Sometimes I think that you know way too much about me for my own good!" Harry had said jokingly.)

            It was a pretty smooth trip. Aidan only met Mrs. Norris once and she turned away before he even had to sidle around her. Before he knew it (or wanted it to happen) he was at the tapestry that hid the door to the room. As soon as he checked that no one was around to see the door open, he creeped in. 

            The room was dark and cold and Aidan had to use the _Lumos spell so he could see. Once he could see, he lit a fire at the fireplace at the far end of the room. When he had accomplished that, he sat down on a cushy couch and waited._

            For almost fifteen minutes Aidan sat. He was really starting to consider returning to Gryffindor Tower when the flames glowed green and Leigh stepped out of them. She was looking tired and as though she had not eaten properly in days. When she spotted Aidan, she crossed over to him in three strides and hugged him.

            "I've missed you so much," she whispered. Aidan could see the mischievous sparkles in her eyes were gone and the bright blue of her irises had been replaced with a dull sort of grey.

            "What's happened to you? You look terrible. And why didn't you come back on the school train?"

            "I'm in big trouble," she replied taking a seat next the fire. Aidan followed her lead. "My father is… well this is sort of hard to explain."

            "Go on. You didn't come up here for nothing, did you?"

            "My father is a Death Eater."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I hope you like this! I haven't had a lot of time to work on this for various reasons, the most obvious being the hellhole of 8th grade. Too much homework!!! Please review! I love my precious reviews! If there are enough, I might do a sequel! Just kidding, you don't really want that do you….


	17. The Death Eater's Daughter

**Author's Note**: Hi. Yeah, here's chapter seventeen. There's nothing really to say except that I own Aidan, Sam, Jennifer, the Madeira's and the situation. The rest is left to the artful and immortal mind of J.K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan half thought that he was just letting Leigh's words sink in before he spoke, but the truth was that he _couldn't _speak. He sat, staring wide-eyed at Leigh who looked sullenly back. This couldn't be true! He had met Sebastian Madeira face-to-face and he had thought that he was one of the classiest men he had ever met (besides his father, of course!). 

            "What?" he finally sputtered after about five minutes. Leigh hung her head and stared at the marble floor.

            "He wouldn't let me come back," she whispered. "He's been a Death Eater since before I was born. He hates Dumbledore and now that You-Know-Who is back he's really losing it. I lied to you, and I'm sorry, but he seemed to be changing, you know?" Aidan crossed the room and sat down next to her.

            "Yeah, I actually do know." Leigh stared at him looking for an answer, but Aidan couldn't talk about that right now. He had to help Leigh. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Right now we have to talk about you, because my dilemma is over."

            "Alright. Well, about a week ago, my father picked up the paper and it had the headline about Azkaban. The Dark Mark has been burning on his arm for a while now and I knew something like this was going to happen. I could sense the evil in the house. I didn't say anything to you because it would just upset you and I didn't need that on top of everything else. But when the article appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ he went ballistic. He was so overjoyed that he locked me in my room and ordered Blinky, our house elf to feed me only one meal a day. He wrote to Dumbledore to tell him that I was grievously ill and that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for a long time. Since this was an emergency, I used Aphrodite to write to you and I transfigured a fireplace into the wall. I had been saving some Floo Powder for something like this."

            Aidan embraced her tightly. After his abused life, he could definitely relate, but his life was getting better and Leigh's was getting worse and he had to do something to help her. "Why don't you stay here?"

            "Are you joking?! If my father finds my bedroom empty he'll have his Death Eaters storm the castle and hurt everybody! I can't let that happen!" She did have a point.

            "Well, what should I do?" Aidan asked, searchingly.

            "Owl your parents. Tell them everything and have your dad look into this with the Ministry. If the Auror's could just do something about him then I could come back or at least stay somewhere else."

            "What about your mother?" Leigh gave a hollow laugh.

            "My mother hero-worships my father. She thinks he's some kind of god or something. I think she may be under the Imperius Curse though."

            "Okay, I'll owl them. We're going to do all we can to get you back and into a good family." _That's what Dumbledore did with me_, he thought silently. "What about Dumbledore?" he asked suddenly.

            "Not yet, don't tell him yet. Once you owl your parents and get a response, go to him."

            "Okay," Aidan said. When he saw the look on Leigh's face he almost broke down, but he kept his calm and said, "We're going to get through this, trust me. We'll get you out of there."

            "Oh, Aidan!" she cried flinging herself onto Aidan. "I trust you. I'll be okay." Then she kissed him and walked to the fireplace again. "Be there for me." She took a fistful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire which roared emerald green. "Madeira House!" and in a flash of green light she was gone.

            It was all Aidan could do from crying like a small child. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map and left as quickly as he had come. Even though, the trek to Gryffindor Tower was longer than it had ever been. He could think of nothing else but Leigh in a small room in her home, neglected and abused, all because of stupid Voldemort and the people who followed him.

            Aidan wasted no time. He grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink from his bedside table and retreated, yet again into the common room. 

Dear Dad.

  It's not in the best spirits that I have to write to you, tonight. It's about one-thirty and I just had a meeting with Leigh. She didn't come back to Hogwarts this term and she's in trouble. She got here by Floo and she needs help. Her father is a Death Eater.

  Dad, you really need to get some information on him. Sebastian Madeira is his name. He's been neglecting Leigh and feeding her only once, maybe less a day. He's a raving lunatic and you need to get some Aurors in there or something, but you have to help her. She's really important to me right now.

  She's not looking too good either. If you can, have her stay with you once you've got her dad. I'm sorry I have to dump this on you right now, but it's only just been dumped on me, and I'm just trying to help her. Please do what you can. Tell Mum I love her and _I'm fine!_

Love,

Aidan 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Well, Sam, you've got to do something!" Jennifer cried. Sam had shown her the letter after he had read it at least twenty times and did a little research. Sebastian Madeira did have a history as a Death Eater as Sam had already found out, but he was also in Voldemort's inner circle, right along with Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges. He had never officially renounced his evil ways, but he did seem to come out of a sort of trance. 

            "Of course I know I have to do something! I'm not bloody stupid. We have to do a lot of planning to get this right. I have a meeting with Marc Rosier, the head Auror, tomorrow afternoon. We're going to get the most Death Eaters as we can before they get out of control. The ones at least that haven't met with You-Know-Who yet."

            "Okay, darling, but that won't solve everything! What will happen once they've got him? Will they come after you?"

            "Jennifer! They're coming after everybody. I don't even know who to trust anymore. We have to play this as safe as possible."

            "Oh, dear! This is awful!" Sam strode across the kitchen to where is wife was sitting. He took her into a strong hug and held her for a while.

            "It will be alright, dear. It will be alright," he whispered soothingly, but deep down inside he knew that he didn't know.

            Sam's meeting with Marc Rosier was scheduled for one o'clock, which meant that he didn't get in until two-thirty. When the receptionist called him he jumped up immediately, gathered his cloak and pointed hat, and walked briskly into the office.

            Marc Rosier was a still-fairly-young man, though from the look on his face, you would think he was fifty. His tiny eyes were surrounded by bags that suggested lack of sleep and his brown hair was flecked with gray. When Sam knocked the man looked up and gestured with his hand to come in.

            Sam sat at a chair opposite the Auror's desk and said, "Hello, Mr. Rosier. I wanted to talk to you about an apparent Death Eater."

            "Isn't everyone a Death Eater these days?" Rosier drawled.

            "Mr. Rosier, this is important. Are you an Auror or not?"

            "This job is killing me," he said, his head in his hands.

            "Be that as it may, you still have this job and I need your help. Have you heard of Sebastian Madeira?"

            "Yes, Mr. O'Reilly, Madeira is one of the most well-known Death Eaters in Britain. What do you want me to do about it?"

            Sam was starting to get really irritated with the man. He was supposed to be the Head Auror in the whole Ministry of Magic! "Mr. Rosier, if you aren't going to help me or any one else who traipses into your office," he said standing up. "I suggest that you find another job because this is no time to give up. Now either, you help me, you quit, or I join the Auror Academy to take your place, because if you won't help other people, or the whole wizarding community for that matter, I will!" He finished breathlessly. Rosier looked up at him, his tiny eyes enlarged to the size of regular eyes.

            "Mr. O'Reilly, I'm very sorry," he mumbled as he scurried over to the filing cabinet to his left. "Madeira, you said? Madeira, Madeira, let's see here." He ruffled in the cabinet for a moment before extracting a thick file. "Here we go, Madeira," he said as he handed the file to Sam. Sam took it but laid it on the desk in front of him.

            "Mr. Rosier, I've done my research. The reason I'm here is because of his daughter, Leigh. Leigh is my son's girlfriend and she has been abused by Madeira. From what my son says, he has only been feeding her once a day. I wouldn't be surprised if he has been using the Cruciatus Curse on her. If she returns to Hogwarts by Floo Powder, Madeira will probably inform You-Know-Who and they'll storm the castle. We need to get Leigh out of there and capture Madeira."

            Rosier looked up at Sam as though he was out of his mind. "Are you crazy!? Where would we put Madeira once he's captured? There is no more Azkaban, remember?"

            "I have it all figured out," Sam said. "We need to set up a new prison, under the control of the Aurors. If we send the some of the veterans and some of the new trainees it will be pretty well protected. That way we would have enough Aurors for battle. I've even checked out where we could have the prison. There's a castle in Edinburgh that hasn't been used for over one-hundred years. We could make it Unplottable, like Hogwarts."

            Rosier looked at him, apparently impressed. He opened his mouth, as though to speak, but closed it again and called his receptionist into his office. "Betty, please call Mr. Olefsky. I need him here as soon as possible."

            Sam looked at him bemusedly. "Who's Mr. Olefsky?" he asked.

            "Victor Olefsky is the head of Defence and Military Operations, and I think he could use you," Rosier said. Sam stared at him, dumbfounded.

            "Me? I have a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, what do they need me in the defence department for?"

            "You have some great ideas, Mr. O'Reilly. If I'm not much mistaken, they could use a man like you." No more than thirty seconds passed when a tall balding man wearing a military-like uniform and holding a cane Apparated into the room. He strode over to Rosier's desk and extended his hand.

            "Mr. Rosier. It's good to see you," he said pompously. "What can I do for you?"

            Rosier's eyes brightened as he looked at Sam. "Mr. Olefsky, I have found you a new Planner. May I introduce Mr. Sam O'Reilly?" He raised his hand toward Sam and Olefsky turned around. After a brief handshake, the men settled down into chairs to begin the talk.

            "Excuse, Mr. Rosier, but what is a Planner?" Sam asked, feeling a bit stupid.

            "A Planner, Mr. O'Reilly, is someone who plans attacks, strategises and protects the secrets of the Magical Military. You've already shown that you can do your research."

            "I see," Olefsky chimed in. "What exactly brought you to this presumption, Mr. Rosier?"

            "Mr. O'Reilly has the perfect plan for a new prison. It's absolutely foolproof. Even better than Azkaban! Tell him, Sam."

            Sam leapt into his explanation again and by the time he was finished, Mr. Olefsky's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Very well, my boy! Very well! You're hired. I will show you your office now, in fact. Just had a fellow retire, out we get, let's go." As Olefsky was attempting to sweep Sam out of the room, Sam held back.

            "About Madeira, Mr. Rosier?"

            "Ah, yes. That is a problem. When we get this new prison set up, we will do what we can. I'll have my men start planning this right away."

            Sam beamed. "Thank you, Mr. Rosier, for everything," and he marched out of the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry had to admit, his "Inherited Magic Lessons" weren't that bad. In fact, he found that he was quite good at it. He had already mastered some of the easier spells and he had been practicing on a dummy similar to the one Dumbledore had done his demonstration on. Some of the simpler ones were _ev__ arb, the Leg Bounding Curse, which planted the attackers feet to the ground, _suo___ ega rouc, the Fire Curse, which burnt the attackers wand hand severely, and _sky ri, _the Conscientious Curse, which knocked the attacker out. The last curse involved certain sacrifices on Dumbledore's part, and Harry was very uncomfortable performing it on him. All of the curses were wandless._

            One particular evening, Harry was up in Dumbledore's office practicing when and owl swooped in an open window and perched itself next to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The owl was carrying an envelope of thick parchment and the Ministry crest. Dumbledore immediately lightened the owl's load and it soared again out of the window.

            The old man read the letter and with each line his sparkling eyes grew wider and wider. Harry curiously tried to read over his shoulder but, as though sensing Harry's travelling eyes, Dumbledore moved away. It must have been important because Dumbledore scribbled a letter back immediately and made Fawkes send the response.

            "What was that about?" Harry inquired.

            "Oh, nothing, Harry. Ministry business, nothing you need to worry about," Dumbledore replied idly.

            "Okay," Harry said, not wanting to push it. It was probably something about Voldemort and Harry really didn't want to be bothered with him anymore, though he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the subject—or the person himself—forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Voldemort had met with the giants and the dementors and he was now planning his attacks. He had already had countless Muggles and those wizards who have isolated themselves from the world killed. All he had ever needed was an alliance with the dementors to complete his quest for world annihilation. It would be like the Muggle Nazi movement in the forties, except he was more powerful than any Hitler would be. Yes, this was the moment.

            Voldemort had built his fortress in an Unplottable forest in Germany and his most devoted followers who were not on a mission lived there with him. Voldemort would torture them for fun and as they were also under the Imperius Curse, they would be forced to "enjoy" it.

            "Wormtail!" 

            "Ye-Yes, M-Master?" Wormtail whimpered.

            "Get me my outlines. I want to study my attack of Hogwarts to make it perfect."

            "Yes, Mas-Master." The short, bald man limped over to a particularly mouldy-looking bookcase and picked out a large sketch book. "There you are, Master."

            "Thank you, Wormtail. What do you think? Do you think that we should attack from the North or the East?"

            "Why don't we circle the castle, Master? That way they can't escape."

            "Excellent, Wormtail. You show some potential."

            "Thank you Master." Voldemort retraced his lines and called a meeting of his troops. They were to receive their new positions.

            "Troops, loyal evil-doers, I have your new assignments for our attack of Hogwarts Castle!" There was a tumultuous applause and Voldemort continued. "When we have control of the castle we will relocate that as our Headquarters. Madeira! Do you have the girl?"

            "Yes, Master," said a curly-haired, middle aged man. His eyes were shining maliciously as he stepped forward.

            "Excellent. The perfect bait for that foolish Muggle that Dumbledore believes can help destroy the Dark Side. The boy will be dead in two months." The crowd of Death Eaters broke into applause once more.

            Somewhere in the depths of the fortress was a frail fifteen-year-old girl, bound against her will in a dingy cell. The applause echoed through the dank hallways and the thing she wanted most was to throw up, but there was nothing to throw up. She hadn't eaten in a week and her ribs stuck out in odd places. Leigh Madeira tried to scream, but all that came out was a dry sob, for Voldemort was all-powerful again.


	18. Late Night Battle

**Author's Note:: Thank you Julianne-Petals for your reviews! You seem to be my biggest fan at the moment. I'm glad you like my story. I'll remember the Sirius:Snuffles thing from now on. Thanks!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Harry,

  I got your letter and I'm glad I've heard from you. I'm not real glad by the news you have though. You say that Dumbledore asked the Ministry to make a Muggle a wizard? I'm not sure I think that was a good idea. What could that possibly do, especially with You-Know-Who on the rise?

  Thanks for telling me about your scar. I looked at the date on your letter and that was the day that You-Know-Who "liberated" Azkaban. I suppose that is why you felt your scar hurt. I hope you told Dumbledore.

  Just a reminder, Harry, but please refer to me as Snuffles when you write. I know that it's been a long time since you've written, but I'm not exactly freed yet. Keep me posted on everything.

                                                                                                                          Snuffles    

            Harry put down the letter that had been delivered by a couple minute owls and peered out the window. He wished a shaggy black dog would stroll across the lawn, perhaps with Crookshanks trotting by his side, just to know that Sirius was alive. The letter was sent a week ago and a lot had happened since then.

            Voldemort was rallying more Death Eaters back into his inviting presence and the death toll grew each day, especially among Muggles and Muggle-borns. Harry had heard of an attack near Bath and wondered if Sirius was there. He had no idea where Sirius, Lupin, Arabella Figg, or Mundungus Fletcher were. All he knew was that they were together, unless they had already started the inevitable assignment that Dumbledore had hinted at last year. 

            Harry heaved a great sigh and decided to go get his things. He was due for his Inherited Magic lessons and it took him a while to get to Dumbledore's office. As he gathered a book called _Gryffindor: A Guide to _Relative _Magic, _and his wand (just in case) he noticed a tawny owl had just fluttered into the window of the boys' fifth-year dormitory. Dreading the contents of the letter that was tied to its leg, he walked over slowly to relieve the burden. 

            The handwriting on the front of the envelope was very square and precise and it said simply _Harry Potter._ Curious, Harry tore open the letter and read.

Dear Potter,

  Imagine that! I, Draco Malfoy, wrote a letter to dear, Saint Potter. I'm afraid that the unfortunate time has come that we will be joining forces, and we will have to put up with one another. I hereby renounce my father and my family's ways of the Dark Side. I never believed anything I said to you, well maybe just a little, but nothing about Voldemort.

  I don't really know how to say this but, I don't want to be enemies anymore. Not friends! No, I don't think that that will ever happen, but on tolerable speaking terms. Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow at nine.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

            Stunned, Harry put the letter in a drawer of his bedside table. Malfoy was looking for advice from him? Malfoy was looking for an alliance with him? Something really weird was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan didn't know what do. He had tried owling Leigh for weeks yet he never received an answer. He didn't know anymore if she was dead or alive. His father had of course sent him a letter describing his new position at work and his meeting with Marc Rosier. He was sure that the new prison would be set up soon and that Madeira would be captured soon enough, but that wasn't good enough for Aidan.

            He stared gloomily back at his bowl of porridge and sighed. It had been weeks, in fact, that anyone had owled him. Was his alienation at Hogwarts the reason or something else? Who was dead or alive, safe or in danger?

            At that moment Hermione came rushing into the Great Hall with what looked like a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ waving in her hand. She looked extremely disheveled and when she plopped down next to Ron, Aidan could see a single tear course down her cheek. "'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, alarmed.

            "This, read this," she squeaked tossing the newspaper down on the table. The headline read **Ministry Baffled, Death Eaters Close to Hogsmeade**. Aidan didn't need to read anymore. He knew that they were all in danger now. "Shit!" he muttered.

            "Aidan, stop. Swearing isn't going to change anything, you know," Hermione mumbled. "Dumbledore's here, remember."

            "Well, that's a fat lot of help that is!" Hermione gave him a very patronizing look and turned back to Ron.

            "Harry's in trouble. That's why they're here near Hogwarts anyway."

            "I know, I know," Ron mumbled. "Does he know?"

            "Not yet. He's at his lesson with Dumbledore."

            "Well, that's good; he has an extra protection at least."

            "I know. Oh Ron!" she wailed and she flung herself onto his shoulders. He ran his fingers through her bushy hair. When she was finished crying he tilted her head upward and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright. There're all types of protection around this castle."

            But right as Hermione was about to open her mouth to answer the Hall was filled with the familiar sound of owls whooshing overhead. Aidan looked up on instinct, yet he was surprised to see a very battered looking owl soaring his way. The owl flopped onto the table with a dull thud and stuck out its leg for Aidan to untie an equally battered piece of parchment. Disgusted though Aidan was, he took the parchment and read it quickly.

Dear Aidan,

  You have no idea how lucky I was to find this piece of parchment. I've been starving and there isn't much to forage through. I'm in a cell at You-Know-Who's hideout, but I'm not even sure where that is. All I know is that the Death Eaters are after Hogwarts and you should know that their plan is to circle the castle and attack that way, so there's no way to escape.

  Tell Dumbledore.

Love---Leigh

            With a quick gasp, Aidan stood up and sped out of the hall. He headed to Dumbledore's office and was lucky enough to guess the password on his second try ("Fizzing Whizbee"). Dumbledore was on the opposite side of the room, staring out the window and folding his hands over in his lap. He was hardly surprised to see Aidan, yet the twinkle that Aidan had so depended on was extinguished. "Yes, Mr. O'Reilly?" Dumbledore asked sullenly.

            "It's about, Leigh, sir. And the Death Eaters," he added.

            "Please continue," Dumbledore encouraged with a wave of his hands.

            "I know their plan, sir. They're going to circle the castle any day now." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

            "And, may I ask how you know this, Mr. O'Reilly?"

            "Leigh told me. She wrote to me from a cell in Voldemort's hideout. She must have heard them talking."

            "Very well, very well," he said sadly. "You know, Aidan, ever since I saw the headline this morning, I've been thinking about whether or not this school is safe enough anymore. Now I think that this has confirmed my suspicions. I'm afraid we're going to have to close the school."

            "What! You can't do that! You're the best headmaster this school has ever had! And Harry, he's got to have at least some way of fighting the Death Eater's with his new powers. I thought that Gryffindor's were brave and they were the only true descendants who could beat Slytherin."

            "I see that you are very well informed by Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid that Harry is no where near the end of his training. He may be able to help stave off Voldemort for a few more years, but until then we won't be able to keep the school open. We have lost our alliances with the dementors and the giants won't come near us. We have ourselves, so we have to do all we can to be safe. I will be informing the school of this tomorrow morning at breakfast, Aidan, and I expect you to try and stop me, but I will be very displeased if you do." Aidan hung his head, noting the finality in Dumbledore's voice and began to retreat. He had only just gotten to Hogwarts, and now he would have to leave again.

            Making his way to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Art with Professor James Kopnik,, who surprisingly enough, seemed to know his stuff, Aidan pondered everything that was going on. What was going to happen to him, his family, and his friends? Could they possibly stay safe with all the torture, kidnappings, and death going on around them? 

            Professor Kopnik kindly excused Aidan for being late when he walked in. Something in his eyes told Kopnik that Aidan knew something that none of the other students did yet and knew how much it was troubling him. Being an Auror of seventeen years, Kopnik had seen the whole picture of the fraction Aidan and the rest of the students were enduring. _Soon enough, thought, soon enough._

            Their lesson on countercurses was extremely dreadful, owing to the fact that everyone in the room was thinking of how soon they were going to have to use them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Nine o'clock came sooner than Harry would have hoped for. Just to be on the safe side though, Harry brought Ron along under the Invisibility Cloak and armed with his wand and the Marauders' Map. If Harry were to be tricked in anyway, Ron was going to be ready with a Stunning Spell and the Full-Body Bind. 

            Before walking into the Hall, Harry checked the Map, just to make sure that Malfoy hadn't brought anyone along. Surprised that he hadn't, Harry walked coolly through the oak doors and made his way to the table at which Malfoy was sitting. 

            "Potter," he said, when he noticed Harry coming through the Hall. His characteristic Malfoy smirk was still planted firmly on his pointed face. "I didn't think you'd show."

            "Well, you thought wrong, Malfoy," Harry answered, wishing he could have come up with a wittier come-back.

            "Let me get to the point, Potter. I don't want anything to do with my father or the Dark Lord. They're cowards. I don't want you to hate me, but I still don't want to be your friend. I'm just saying that if you ever need me, you know, when you're out doing some stupid heroic deed, I'm—" but he was cut off by Ron, who came tearing through the Hall, half-visible.

            "HARRY! THE DEATH EATERS—"

            BOOM! The oak front door was blasted to smithereens, bits of wood flying every which way. A group of black cloaked wizards were standing in a huddled mass at the doorway, led by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

            "—are here." Ron's voice squeaked, anti-climatically. 

            The three boys stood frozen on the spot. Lucius Malfoy spoke, his voice laced with hate. "Well, well, well, what have we here? It seems that Daddy's little boy has joined with Boy-Who-Is-Going-To-Die and his Muggle-loving friend. I suppose you think that you can up-end me, do you, boy, by becoming a good-for-nothing Dumbledore-following—"

            "SUO EGA ROUC!" It was Harry. A ball of green light bulleted toward Malfoy Sr.'s head and he was knocked backward with the force of heavy metal beam. Draco looked to Harry with utter amazement, but there wasn't any time to chat about it. The curses were flying from there.

            Harry conjured a spell Patronus that Dumbledore had taught him, which blocked the curses from him, but Ron was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and was being thrown around with such force that Harry wasn't sure if he would be alive at the end of it all. 

A few seconds later, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Kopnik appeared in the Hall, apparently ready for the battle that was being engaged in. The five teachers each conjured a Patronus and started shooting curses at the Death Eaters as well. Dumbledore in the lead shouting curses and shooting balls of light identical to Harry's from his hand and knocking out several Death Eaters at a time. "YLT NAL AHC NON!" he shouted, resulting in five Death Eaters being thrown backwards, knocked out, and causing the domino effect on their fellows behind them. They were still outnumbered heavily, though.

Mr. Malfoy was still sitting, dazed, on the ground, groping for his wand.  Without a second thought, Harry shouted the first spell that came into his head to stop him from getting up again. "EVOL!" and Mr. Malfoy was again flat on the floor, his wand lay forgotten a couple meters away. 

"Harry!" came a voice. Harry spun around to his right to see where the voice had come from. Malfoy, it looked like, was taking his head and banging it against the nearest house table. _Imperius__ Curse, he thought to himself. And predictably, a few meters away, stood a tall masked man holding his wand above his head and moving as though it were connected to strings and Malfoy was his marionette. "EV ARB!" Harry shouted, and the Death Eater dropped his wand and stumbled drunkenly into a table and passed out. _

Seconds later, a curse missing Harry by inches, singed the hairs on the side of his head. It was then that Harry knew his Patronus had died. He conjured up another stag-Patroni, but before he could bellow another spell, his scar exploded with pain. "ARGH!" he screamed. Dumbledore turned and one look at Harry holding his head in pain told him all he need to know. "DRACO, RON! GET OUT OF HERE!" the headmaster bellowed, sounding very un-Dumbledore-like indeed. Yet Ron lay unconscious under the Ravenclaw table. 

There was another loud BOOM! And a tall, skinny, man with red slits for eyes appeared in the front doorway, just as Aidan appeared in the other. The Death Eaters fell silent as their master glided into the hall, each dropping to their knees in worship. His voice was cold as he spoke and every single teacher and student present shivered at it. "Hogwarts," he hissed. "So many memories."

No one spoke at this, but the Death Eaters bowed even lower. Voldemort walked over to the tall Death Eater that had passed out over a table and muttered, "Madeira, pathetic." He shook his head.

Upon noticing Dumbledore standing a few feet way, Voldemort's thin mouth twisted into an odd sort of smile. "Dumbledore, we meet again."

All Dumbledore could do was hold his wand out. "_Expelliarmus!" Voldemort said lazily, and Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. "Not so clever now, are you, old bat?"_

Harry looked up at Voldemort from his position on the floor, his eyes tearing from the pain in his head. Nothing but pure hate and determination could describe what Harry was feeling at the moment. He got up slowly and grabbed his wand. "Dumbledore has greater powers than you'll ever have," Harry whispered venomously. Voldemort turned towards Harry and smiled his twisted smile once more. 

"Potter, we meet for the fifth time. How glad I am to see you. I see you've become very sentimental, Potter, but you tell naught but lies."

Aidan hurried forward, his wand hand outstretched. He had no idea what he was doing. He stood next to Harry.

"Another noble friend, I see?" Voldemort said, sneering at Aidan. "O'Reilly I presume?" Aidan just glared. "Not too talkative I see… _CRUCIO!"_

Aidan was on his back positively screeching in pain. All he new was pain, but he could faintly hear Voldemort's high-pitched laugh and a curious spell being shouted. And the pain was over. 

Harry lay on his back, as did Voldemort and some surrounding Death Eaters. Aidan looked around, perplexed on the scene that lay before him. McGonagall looked terrified and Flitwick gaped. Dumbledore's hand was outstretched and smoke seemed to be wafting from it. "Don't worry, they've just been knocked out. Harry will be fine, but we had better get this filth out of here."

Dumbledore proceeded to pick up Voldemort's wand and snap it, but when he picked it up, he discovered that it was hot as coals. He dropped it back down immediately while Kopnik rounded up the knocked out Death Eaters and conjured and unbreakable glass cage. McGonagall conjured up stretchers for Harry, Ron, Aidan, Malfoy and Snape, who had all been hurt, and levitated them all to the hospital wing. Dumbledore also made up an enclosure for Voldemort.

"Sir, how did you do that?" Kopnik asked after the commotion had died away.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Dumbledore replied. "But I'm afraid that Voldemort will not be held for much longer, which is why I am trying to teach Harry as fast as I can."

Kopnik nodded his head, but Dumbledore continued. "There is only one spell that will finish Voldemort for good. But I'm afraid it is very advanced magic, and no where near as complex as the Killing Curse. Harry will have to be the wizard who performs it or all hope is surely lost. In the meantime, check to see how that new prison is doing. O'Reilly is in charge. Get to Hogsmeade and Apparate straight away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm so bogged down with school that I hardly have time to write and No, I have not forgotten this story. Reviews would be very much appreciated! -----Gred


	19. Going Home

            Aidan woke up the following morning in the hospital wing. He could hardly remember the events of the previous night; he could only concentrate on the aches in his body.

            Harry and Ron lay on either side of Aidan. Ron looked the worst off. His arm was in a sling and a black eye occupied much of his face. If Aidan hadn't known better, for the red-head was drawing deep, rattling breaths, he would have thought that Ron was surely dead.

            He then looked at Harry, who looked just simply asleep, but in a very discomforting sleep. Aidan could have sworn that he saw Harry wince once or twice, and he kept flinging his head from side to side.

            "Ah, you're up are you?" said a voice. Aidan looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over him, holding a thermometer and a potion. "Drink," she ordered, and he did. The oily potion slid down his throat and he gagged, but Pomfrey held him down to keep him from retching and took his temperature. "Hurry, now and get back up to your dormitory to pack. The Hogwarts Express should be leaving in a few hours. Get up, now."

            Aidan stared in disbelief. Voldemort had been captured, had he not? He stood in the hospital wing for a full minute in protest before Madam Pomfrey shooed him away so she could tend to Harry, Ron, and Malfoy (Snape had already been reawakened and left).

            The trip to Gryffindor Tower was the longest it had ever been. Hogwarts was his favorite place, and he couldn't continue his training locked up in a mansion with only his parents and the _Daily Prophet _news articles for company.

            He stepped into the common room to find just about everyone waiting there with his or her things packed. People looked at him sadly as he walked up to the boys' dormitories. When he stepped into the bedroom, he found that Ron's, Harry's, his and Neville's things had not been packed. Seamus and Dean's beds were both bare and their things (West Ham poster and all) had been packed. Where was Neville though? 

            When his things were all packed, he hauled his trunk down the steps and sat down next to Ginny, who looked extremely forlorn. "Ginny, why so glum?" he asked sympathetically. 

            "You haven't heard?" she answered, looking up at him with he tear-filled eyes.

            "What… what happened? Is Ron okay, I saw him the hospital wing, but he was breathing right?"

            "No, Aidan, it's not that. It's just that—" she faltered "—oh Aidan, Neville's—Neville is dead."

            Aidan stared at her. Surely his ears were deceiving him. He had never seen Neville near the Great Hall at all last night. Surely it was a mistake. "You're not serious?"

            "He… he was up at the Astronomy Tower, with…with Eloise Midgen. A Death Eater went up there and…"

            Aidan put an arm around her soothingly. He had never seen Ginny this upset, or any of the other Gryffindor's for that matter. He looked around the crowded common room to see that most of the girls were crying and the boys were staring at nothing in particular, fighting the urge to cry themselves. Aidan realized that there could have been no way that everyone had hated Neville, or perhaps it was the thought that a Gryffindor had been slain.

            Aidan hung his head as well. Neville had always been kind to him. He said a quick prayer before getting up and pacing the room. He had nothing better to do. He thought, thought for a long time. His perfect world that he had wished himself into was crashing down around him. But why did he make his wish? He knew things were going to get bad for Harry and his friends after he had read _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but he never really considered the fact that his wish would actually come true._

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I understand that Marc, but we must get proper security at all necessary locations!" Sam was talking rapidly to Marc Rosier. Rosier was flat out refusing to sign a security bill that Sam was proposing.

            "Sam, I hardly think that we should cast these spells on each individual Hogwarts student's homes."

            "Marc, these are some of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever turned out. If the majority of them are dead, we are losing a valuable weapon!" he nearly screamed, he was so outraged.

            "And what pray tell would that be?" 

            "New magic! For Pete's sake man, what have I been telling you all along! The only way we can defeat this—this thing— is to train more and more _young _witches and wizards for defense, for battle. You-Know-Who has to be going on sixty-eight. New innovative minds are creating new innovative spells, and who better to perform them but new innovative wizards!"

            "I really see where you are coming from, Sam, but it simply can't be done."

            "We'll see," Sam snarled. "I told you when I first met you that if you wouldn't help the community I would. Good day to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The ride on the Hogwarts Express was the quietest it had ever been. Without Ron, Harry or Leigh, there wasn't a remote chance that anything exciting would even be attempted. Hermione was studying (though her book was upside-down, so perhaps she was grieving) and Ginny had reverted back to being shy and quiet.

            A trickle of fear still slid through Aidan's thoughts. If Voldemort had been captured the night previous, and yet they were still being sent home, that could only mean that there were still some extremely powerful Death Eaters about, or the chance of Voldemort escaping was extremely high. Aidan decided on the latter. Harry couldn't kill Voldemort yet, so he still had his powers intact, and he would have a greater chance of escaping.

            Aidan was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed that the train had arrived at Platform 9 ¾. He jumped when Ginny prodded him in the shoulder, but muttered thanks when he realized that they had stopped.

            Sam and Jennifer were waiting among the subdued crowd of parents that had come to get their children. Aidan walked over to them slowly, dragging his trunk along. They gathered him into a group hug when he came near enough. He stood there for a long time, not caring if people thought he was weird, he just needed to be with his parents that moment.

            But when he pulled away, he saw almost everyone on the platform acting the same way. The Patil twins were sobbing quietly and who was there of the Weasley family were all gathered into an extremely large five-person group hug. 

            Sam insisted on using Travel Tonic on the way home because of all the work he had to do. This left Aidan feeling extremely sick and he needed a Pick-Me-Up Potion to get his senses back together. After this though, Aidan retreated to his room. It was nice to sit on his very comfortable bed (the sheets were now a deep royal blue) and stare up at the ceiling. The trip had taken a lot out of him (but that he didn't realize) and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

~* Aidan stood that the end of a diving board. This was odd, because Aidan had only been swimming once in his life and he had never used the diving board before. This diving board, however, was twenty feet long, and Aidan was wearing, he noticed, a pair of swimming trunks that reached to the middle of his calves. 

            Upon realizing that it was stupid to be on the board in the first place, he went to get off of it, but his feet wouldn't budge. A cold, high-pitched laugh rang through the summer air and he whirled around. Standing at the other end of the fifty meter pool was a tall, masked figure holding what looked like a frail girl. The girl was not solid though, it was just her silhouette the figure was holding. Leigh.

            Aidan wanted to jump off the board to save her, but when he bounced, his feet still wouldn't move. The figure laughed again. "She's dying, O'Reilly. She's nearly there. Almost dead," it said.

            Aidan groped for his wand, but there were no pockets in his overlarge swimsuit. "Give her back!" was all he could say.

            "It's not that easy, you see. She's mine. You'll have to fight." The figure then waved it's wand and Aidan felt as though twenty pounds of concrete had just been drilled off of his feet. "Jump, go ahead. Come and get her. Three…"

            Aidan could see no other way out. "Two…" He was poised to jump. He bounced up and down. Just as he was about to hit the water, it changed. It was no longer icy blue, but it was now a sickly green, with grindylows, mermaids and all sorts of creatures that looked more than capable of death. He couldn't stop. "One…" ~*

            Aidan woke in a cold sweat. It had only been a dream. _Only a dream_, he had to keep reminding himself. Yet there was still the underlying premonition that Leigh was in fact dying.  He hadn't been in contact with her since her last letter, and if the Death Eaters were rallying because Voldemort had been captured… he shuddered to think what they could have done to her.

            Jennifer came in a second later looking startled. "Aidan, are you alright, honey?"

            "Yea, Mum, why?" he asked, puzzled. 

            "Well, you were screaming."

            "I was?" He didn't remember screaming.

            Jennifer looked at Aidan curiously. "You don't remember? Maybe we should take you to the medi-witch."

            "No, Mum, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

            "Okay, dear. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." She went back downstairs and once he made sure that her footsteps were long gone he scurried to his desk for parchment. He scrawled hurriedly and blotted the page twice, but his message was clear:

_Send word that you're okay, ASAP._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

            Harry hadn't been sent home. Now, it seemed that Dumbledore thought it safer for him at Hogwarts, and he had to complete his training as soon as possible. Without more than a day to recover from the ordeal, he was set to work again, but this time, with no other classes to disturb him, Harry spent nearly all of his hours in one of the dungeons with Dumbledore to practice. Harry was surprised at how much progress he was making and before he knew it he was up to some of the more difficult spells.

            Dumbledore looked wearier than ever, which sort of scared Harry. Dumbledore had always been the fearless—yet sometimes quirky—leader. Harry had never seen Dumbledore act as though all had been lost, but that's what appeared in his eyes every time they met with Harry's.

            Nonetheless, Dumbledore's passion for teaching Harry never ceased. Once Harry had mastered a fairly difficult spell, the Red-Hot Hand Spell, Harry could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the fire in Dumbledore's eyes. This drove Harry to work harder so that he could restore the hope in Dumbledore.

            He thought he had finally achieved that one day. Dumbledore actually laughed when Harry had mastered the Coma Spell. Harry even smiled, but the next day Dumbledore appeared extremely tired once again. This was no doubt brought on by the news of Voldemort's escape.

            The new prison had been set up in Edinburgh, but no one could kill Voldemort. He had escaped, of course, killing the dozen or so wizards guarding his vault. Dumbledore went to work pushing harder and harder on Harry, and Harry wanted to improve. The sadder Dumbledore looked, the more Harry wanted to kill Voldemort and avenge all of the death and destruction he had caused.


	20. Unknown Allies

**Author's Note:: **YAY! More reviews. I love it, I love it, I love it! Ya'll got questions, I got answers! I hope to finish this story soon! Chappy 20! Milestone!

Mesja: Thanks! I'm really, really, REALLY glad you like my story. I didn't know if it was good enough for people to like. Anyway, thanks! It's hard writing when you're at school. Oh well, spring break, yay! Hi-ho ballpoint AWAAAAAAAAAY!

Julianne-Petals: Thanks again. I wouldn't have even bothered trying to finish this if it wasn't for your reviews. You're my saving grace. Well, not really… anyway… About the romances… Harry is going with Ginny, and I'm trying to get that in as best I can, and Mione and Ron are a couple. This is mostly about Aidan and Harry though, so don't forget. 

AngelxD14: Thanks! You were my first review today! YAY!

And I can't remember who said it, but you can Apparate in Hogsmeade. Kopnik had to go to Hogsmeade to Apparate, so I didn't break the rules. Unless Hogsmeade is on Hogwarts grounds… but the Marauders' Map breaks off once you get to Honeydukes', soooo.. yeah.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N:: Speaking of Harry and Ginny…]

Dear Ginny,

   It's me Harry. I can't tell you a lot right now, because mostly everything is secret. God! It sounds like I'm heading off to bloody war or something, which they'll probably make me do anyway. I don't want to scare you, I'll be alright. Just keep an eye on Ron, God knows he'll need it.

   This is hard stuff they're teaching me. I wish you were here to make it a little easier. 

    How are Percy and your dad? Holding up alright at the Ministry? Keep them in your prayers. They're in mine.

     I hope your keeping well. Write back, I want to know how you're doing. You're letters could save me, you know, so write everyday.

I love you, Gin.

Love Your Incredibly Cheesy Boyfriend,

Harry

            Harry sighed. He felt so alone in the empty castle. Dumbledore and McGonagall were his only company. He pined for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, everyone he was close to. He worked harder at his lessons so that he could end it all and be with his friends again.

            Harry could feel that he was getting closer to his goal, too. He mastered each new spell with ease. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore taught him the curse that would destroy Voldemort.

            One particularly stormy day in April was that day. Dumbledore came to the lesson looking extremely happy. "Harry, everything I have taught you has led up to this point, are you ready?"

            "I've never been more ready for anything in my life, sir," Harry answered eagerly. Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile.

            "This is the most difficult thing you will ever learn, Harry, and I'm sure that you won't master it the first time you perform it."

            "I understand, sir. Just as long as we can destroy Voldemort before it's too late."

            "I've told you this before, Harry, but now it is clearer than ever. You are a true Gryffindor," and his eyes twinkled for the first time in ages.

            "Tha—thank you, sir."

            "Now let's get to work, we don't have your whole life, now, do we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aidan never got a response from Leigh. It had been a good two weeks before he got anything, in fact. Ginny had written to everyone to see if they were okay, but Aidan wasn't okay. He wouldn't be okay until he found out if Leigh was dead or alive. 

            Sam was hardly ever home. He was always at work, trying to get this bill passed or that paper signed. He hadn't given up on Rosier, and he even got a few Aurors to come out and help him with his plan for the Hogwarts students. They cast a sophisticated Shield Spell on all of the homes of the students who were known to be on the Light Side and the Muggle-born's houses.

            Rosier just about blew up when he heard about it. He said it was a waste of valuable time and that the Aurors that went out could have been tracking down Death Eaters. Sam about almost got fired, except for the fact that he did his research.

            Marc Rosier was not the only child in his family growing up. In fact, he was one of two, he had a twin. Evan Rosier was the disowned child, for he was a Death Eater, as in Rosier and Wilkes. Sam realized this and when he had proof, he brought it to Marc's attention. Sam, after all, didn't want to have a reason to believe that his boss was holding back because of his twin. He had to make sure Marc was the best person to be Head Auror.

            "Preposterous! Me, holding back because of that misguided brother of mine? How do you think I got this job, O'Reilly?"

            "I wonder, really, why they did give you this job, Marc. Twins have a very strong magical connection, do they not?" 

            "That's beside the point…"

            "No I think that it's very much the point, Marc. You have not been doing your job the right way because of this connection. Does the Ministry know about this?"

            "Of course, they thought I was the best man for the job, didn't they?"

            "I'm not so sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Harry,

   Don't worry, we're all doing fine. Dad is suffering from a bit of overwork, but that's only since he switched departments. Department of Homeland Defense, isn't that great?

    Don't worry, also, about Ron. I keep my eye on him anyway. I think he misses you and Hermione. You should write to him, take his mind off his snog withdrawal ::hehehehe::. 

     Percy's still as pompous as ever, but he's overworked too. He doesn't seem to realize that there are much higher people at the Ministry than him, even Cornelius Fudge!

      Everyone else is doing fine, including me. Don't worry, I won't get into trouble… ::hehe::. Love you, too.

Love,

Ginny

P.S. You're not cheesy!

            Harry smiled when he received the return letter from Ginny. It was so good to hear from someone other than Dumbledore. He just wished that he could see her again.

            April turned into May and no sign of Voldemort came. In fact, most of the fighting had stopped, which was extremely odd. Dumbledore said that it was a sign that something big was going to happen. It was taking Harry weeks to master the Killing spell. Dumbledore was right—it was by far more difficult than anything he had ever learned.

            He had so far succeeded in blowing both arms off of the practice dummy (number 87), but he had to make all of the limbs fall off, which meant both arms, the head, and the legs. On a real person, none of this would happen, but their brain would fry and eventually they'd collapse from trying to think. Harry thought this was a bit ingenious, but he didn't say so. He had no way of knowing if it would work on Voldemort when the time came.

            "Sir, I was, er, just wondering… if this doesn't work, what's the back-up?" Harry asked one extremely frustrating day. He had only managed to get one arm off today.

            Dumbledore looked at Harry and considered him for a second. "Harry, what do you think would be the hardest thing to do, ever?"

            Puzzled by his elder's question, he looked up at the bearded man with a quizzical look on his face. "Spell-wise, sir?"

            "No, it doesn't have to be. Just what do you think would be the biggest challenge?"

            "Finishing this spell, but I don't see—"

            "Harry, think about this for a second. What is Voldemort most afraid of?"

            "You."

            "I said _what, _Harry, not _who." Harry's brain was beginning to hurt. He had no idea._

            "I don't know, sir," he admitted with his head down.

            "I'll let you think about it for tomorrow. I think that this is enough for today." 

            Harry thought about this all the way up to his room. Voldemort wasn't afraid of anything, was he? Except love, but that couldn't be what Dumbledore meant.

            Exhausted by the days events, Harry took his glasses off when he reached the Gryffindor common room, he knew the tower by heart, after all. He was about to collapse on his bed, but when he plopped down he was surprised to find that it was already occupied. Occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Marc Rosier had been fired, and Sam O'Reilly found himself, surprisingly, as his replacement. Cornelius Fudge had met with him the day of Rosier's departure and appointed him the job. "We felt you had the most initiative, O'Reilly. Do the Light side proud."

            It was harder than it looked, but Sam really seemed to be making progress in tracking down Death Eaters. In his one month in the head position, he snagged 32 Death Eaters, a record in one month. There were no reported attacks on Hogwarts students or their families thanks to the Shield Spells, and those families were urged to educate their children while they were away from school. Needless to say, Sam became extremely well-liked and respected after he took over.

            Aidan, however, was not doing so well. His recurring nightmares were just a by-product of his emotional pain of not being able to know if Leigh was dead or alive. It had been two months since he had scribbled his note asking if she was okay. He was also dreaming of his Muggle home, because for the way he felt, he would rather be beaten by his Muggle father than stress every day over his girlfriend, which was not a good sentiment. But he kept reminding himself that his Muggle life never happened, according to his adoption papers.

            He was getting regular letters from Hermione, Harry, and occasionally Ron or Ginny.  Most of the letters were depressing; each one of them scared of what might happen to them or one of their friends. Hermione in particular felt the need to express in each letter that she didn't know what she would do without one of them. Aidan didn't know whether he was despairing, or simply going insane.

            Jennifer was a great comfort to Aidan. She was truly meant to be a mother, and she knew just what he needed. She informed him on what the Daily Prophet reported, and kept him in check when he would lose his temper on what he deemed was an outrage in the reports. ("What! You don't seriously believe that Mundungus Fletcher did this!?" "Dedalus Diggle would never!" "Percy Weasley!?") Aidan was glad to know that someone was there to help him out.

            Harry's letters were comforting too, in a strange, twisted sort of way. His new training was coming in handy, but the Killing Spell just wouldn't come. He felt somewhat protected in knowing that Harry was there to ward off Voldemort, but he couldn't help but think _What if he doesn't learn in time? Or at all?_

~*~*~*~~*~*~

            "Bit tetchy, aren't we, Potter?" Draco Malfoy peered up at Harry from his bed. He looked relatively calm, and he held a small piece of parchment in his hand. Harry grabbed his glasses and replaced them on his nose and stared at his former blonde enemy, who seemed quite at home in the scarlet Gryffindor dormitory. "Don't stare, Potter. It's not polite. Flattering, but not polite."

            "What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy? Come to kill me and doom the world?"

            "Now aren't you a being a bit smug? I'm sure there are other ways of killing the Dark Lord."

            "What are you doing here?" Harry asked again, his anger mounting.

            "I just wanted to know if you missed me yet." Harry glared at him. "Tough crowd. Well, er, yes. I've come to remind me why you hate me. I've even made a list: _Reasons Why You Hate Me, Potter. Number One: I'm gorgeous. Number Two: Girls like me. Number Three: They don't like you Except Ginny Weasley, but that's not right anyway. __Number Four: I'm rich. Number Five: I have power. Number Six—"_

_            "Stop! Stop. That is the most untrue thing I've ever heard. And I hate you because you're a smug git, that's why. And why is this relevant?"_

            Draco considered Harry for a second before answering, and it was in the most serious tone that he did so. "Because you have to get over it, Potter. Because I can help you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            A letter came in the middle of May. To be more precise, a hurriedly scribbled note with what horribly looked like blood stains arrived. Aidan noticed the owl immediately. It was Aphrodite, Leigh's owl, or at least what remained of her. _Great, he thought, __now they've taken to owl torture. Fantastic. It wasn't Leigh's handwriting though. The script was curvy and articulate, but spooky. And the message made the pit of his stomach drop and his heart leap at the same time._

_She's alive, but not for long. Do what's good for you._

            He knew she was alive, but he didn't know for how long. They were trying to lure him to them, he was sure, but he didn't have enough significant magical training to take on a fully grown Death Eater, or even perhaps Voldemort himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: This is the worst chapter I've ever written. Sorry for all of you! School gets out in a week and maybe I'll have time to come up with something better. Pleas Read and Review!


End file.
